Something Or Another
by Cecelia817
Summary: Valentine's Day! Gruvia, Jerza, Nalu, Fraxus, Rowen, Elfgreen, Freena (Cana X Freed), Miraxus, Gale, Freemira, Lali (Laxus X Lisanna), Frelu (Freed X Lucy), HibiCana, Lories, Cappy, NaWen (brotp), Freefus (Freed X Rufus), and StiRo (Sting X Rogue) . All separated in different chapters! Snoop into the two's personal lives as they celebrate the day together.
1. Gruvia

**Hello, and Happy Valentine's Day! I know I'm posting this a day earlier, but I wasn't sure if I'd have time tomorrow to write or post this. So, so far NO ONE has asked for a Gruvia story, so I though, what the heck. I do take requests for stories, but in this case, I will only do one for Valentine's Day ones. So, if you have a ship you want me to write for Valentine's day, just review or PM me with it. I will write it, and post it as the second chapter, third chapter and so on.**

**For those of you who don't celebrate Valentine's Day because you have no one to celebrate it with, I LOVE YOU AND UNDERSTAND. Let me hug you! We can celebrate together! I love each and everyone of my readers, even if I don't know you. I'm honored that any of you would even consider looking at my stories, and just for thinking about it, I love you! Happy Valentine's Day my sweets! **

**For those who do celebrate with someone or by themselves, I LOVE YOU! For those who just don't celebrate because they consider it a day made by the government for money or made by Halmark or something, I LOVE YOUUUUU! (My dad complains about Valentine's Day, but I can't remember why. Something about it being created for money...)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not doing it."

Mira rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I didn't realize you were so scared, Gray."

"I'm not scared!" he growled. "I'm just not doing it."

"Gray," Mira sighed, "don't you think it's time you took the initiative?"

"There's nothing to take initiative with," he said stubbornly, his arms crossed.

"Gray," Mira said again.

"And another thing. Stop saying my name like I'm some kid who just misbehaved." He scowled at her. Mira raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well you are acting like a kid, so it can't really be helped, can it?" Mira pointed at Juvia who sat with Lucy and Levy at one of the tables. "It's time to grow up, Gray. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Don't you dare disappoint that girl and do nothing."

"I'm not doing anything," he said.

"Yes, you are," she said firmly. "And, I swear, if you don't go and ask her to spend time with you tomorrow, I will rip off your limbs and feed them to a pig." There was an evil glint in her eyes that caused Gray to shudder.

Gray sighed and looked at Juvia. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with the water mage. To his dismay, he had started to grow fond of the girl. And hanging out with her didn't seem that bad. But tomorrow was Valentine's Day, a day for couples. They weren't a couple. Suggesting they go out would put ideas in her head that he'd rather not be there.

And it wasn't like he _didn't_ likeher. On more than one occasion he had found himself staring at her soft, pink lips, and wanting to run his fingers through her hair. But Gray wasn't sure what to do with these feelings, or even how to approach them. Gray knew he wasn't the most open person, unlike Juvia. He wouldn't even know where to begin to explain himself to her.

But, maybe this could be a start.

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring Mira's clapping hands and shouts of encouragement, he stood up and slowly made his way over to her.

When he reached her table she immediately looked up and said brightly, "Gray-sama!" Why was she always so happy to see him? It made no sense.

He nervously scratched the back of his head, as he mustered the courage to say what he had to.

He cleared his throat, and said gruffly, "Do you want to hang out together tomorrow?" Juvia's mouth popped open into the shape of a small 'O'. Color flooded to her cheeks, and he couldn't help but think it was a good combination with her pale skin.

"T-tomorrow?" she stuttered. "Does Gray-sama mean on Valentine's Day?"

Gray cursed the fact that now he was blushing along with her, as he nodded. And then Juvia did something that made his stomach drop. She smiled. It was one of her dazzling, bright, and full of happiness smiles. The one that immediately made you feel like it was for you, and you alone.

"Juvia would love to!" she cried. Gray could hear Lucy giggling even when Juvia threw herself into his arms and he yelled at her to get off.

* * *

The next day, Gray stood in front of the guild wearing a collared blue shirt and jeans. Anyone looking at him would see a calm and confident boy, with his hands in his pockets, looking unconcerned. That could be farther from the truth. Inside he was a nervous wreck, and his hands were sweating.

It only got worse when Juvia showed up, wearing a short blue dress that did little to hide her cleavage. Her hair was down as each tendril brushed her skin. Gray grit his teeth. This was going to be a long day.

"Where are we going, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as they walked down the streets.

"I figured we could get something to eat." Juvia clapped her hands together in excitement, her eyes shining.

"If that's the case, then Juvia knows the perfect place." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along until they stood in front of a small café. She smiled up at him and said, "This place is delicious, Juvia has been here many times. Juvia is sure Gray-sama will enjoy it."

He nodded mutely and held open the door for her, the bell above it ringing. She blushed and ducked her head as she walked in. Gray followed close behind and inwardly cringed. The place was decked out with Valentine's Day decorations. The colors red and pink decorated every inch of the walls. A waitress led them over to a table with small rose petals decorating the top.

Once they had ordered Juvia shifted in her seat as she blushed.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked.

"Ah, um, that is…" she paused, the red deepening. "Juvia has never been on a date before, and finds that she is incredibly nervous." Gray blinked, and then mentally cursed. He hadn't even considered that this was a date. How he had missed that, he had no idea. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent.

"Um," she said, her voice going up an octave. "Juvia brought Gray-sama a gift." Hesitantly she pulled out of her purse a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Gray felt awful; of course she got him a gift. And he hadn't gotten her anything.

Slowly he reached out and grabbed it. He carefully pulled off the paper and pulled off the lid. Inside lay a hand-knitted hat. He picked it up and inspected it. It was a dark blue and stitched on the inside in the color white, was his initials. It was soft to the touch, and it looked like it was made for a cold day.

He wasn't sure what to say. It was beautiful, and obviously made with care. Guilt crashed through him like a wave. He had no idea how to pay her back. He glanced up at Juvia, who was watching him anxiously.

"Is it alright, Gray-sama?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's more than alright, Juvia. Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

Juvia blinked, and then smiled brightly, startling Gray.

"Gray-sama taking Juvia out is gift enough. Juvia doesn't need anything else." Juvia giggled at his dumbfounded expression, and Gray thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Well, if you say so," he mumbled, looking down, his cheeks slightly red. It still didn't feel right though, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of how to repay her.

After they ate Gray made a split second decision. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

"Eh? Gray-sama? Where are you taking Juvia?" she asked in alarm. He didn't answer as he dragged her through the streets. Eventually, after weaving around people and in between things so he wouldn't have to let go of her hand, they stood on a hill that faced the sea. Letting out a breath he sat down and pulled her with him. He finally let her go.

"Oh!" Juvia exclaimed. Gray smiled gently as the girls face brightened at the sight. It almost looked as if she had never seen a sunset before. The colors in the sky ranged from soft yellows to dark purples. When the sun touched the oceans edge, Juvia's face lit up into one of excitement and awe.

"Have you never seen a sunset before?" Gray asked curiously.

Without taking her eyes off of the scene in front of her, Juvia murmured, "Juvia hasn't seen one as beautiful as this. Maybe it's because she's sitting next to a loved one." She turned and cast him a questioning gaze. Gray reddened at how blunt she was. How was she able to be so blunt without getting flustered?

Without answering he turned back to view the sunset. Maybe it was good Juvia was so courageous in situations like these, while he was more reserved. It almost made up for him, but it also made him feel like he was lacking in some manly duties. As the sun slowly melded with the ocean and the stars came out, he reached over, and grabbed her hand. Juvia glanced at him in surprise, but when she saw his stained cheeks, she suppressed a giggle.

Her hand seemed so small and delicate in his own, he couldn't help but notice. His fingers curled around her hand as he held it tightly. He refused to look at her though, his gaze on the darkening sky.

It was a small start really. Nothing more than a simple hand hold, but he felt like it was a big step. And though he still wanted to kiss her and hold her, he got the feeling that for now, it was enough, and he knew that Juvia understood. Usually, his insides, so cold, started to warm up.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said gruffly. She turned to him and smiled that smile again, the one meant for him, and only him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gray-sama!"

It was small, but it was something.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?  
**

**You know, it's weird. The only people who really like Valentine's Day are people who have someone to celebrate it WITH. I am not one of those, yet I'm still writing this. *sigh* Oh well, I can live vicariously through my writing :p And so can you, so you're welcome. Hehehe... I hoped you liked. I typed this up real quick, I have other things I need to work on. I've got like five other stories going on...**

**Don't let that stop you though. If you have another ship you want me to write for Valentine's Day, just review or PM it and I will make sure to do it! **

**Thanks for reading *salutes* It's always a pleasure!**


	2. Jerza

**And the second one comes! Jerza! Yay! Oh, I forgot to mention this last time, sorry. I will not do two of the same couple. If you want me to write another fan fiction for the same ship I've already written, then you have to make a request for it outside of this. Meaning it won't be for Valentine's Day. It will just be a regular shipping thing. But feel free to ask for other ships that I haven't already written for, for this story only though. I am not repeating ships for this Valentine thing. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Jerza!**

* * *

Erza stared up at the ceiling, humming in content. Jellal lay next to her, his eyes closed, and snoring softly. Sunlight shone through the window, casting golden light on the white bed sheets. Erza's head rested on Jellal's chest and never had she felt more at peace.

Erza and Jellal had been a couple for over a year now, and they lived together. Everything about their pairing made her happy, from his constant doting, to their kisses that lasted all through the night. She snuggled closer and he shifted closer too, but he was still asleep. Erza stifled a chuckle, not wanting to wake him. He looked so peaceful like that, with his mouth hanging open and his blue hair ruffled.

Erza smiled into his bare chest, her mind drifting back to last night's events. She closed her eyes and sighed. It only took a second before they popped open in surprise and she stared up at Jellal's sleeping face.

Today was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was their anniversary of when they first, officially, became a couple. Not being able to wait anymore, she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. Slowly, his eyes drifted open and he stared drowsily at his girlfriend.

"Erza?" he mumbled. She answered by kissing him again.

"Happy Anniversary, Jellal," she murmured against his lips. He paused from his action of returning her kiss. It took him a split second, and then his eyes widened and he pulled away.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, looking down. Erza frowned at him.

"What is it? Jellal?" she asked in alarm. He sighed.

"I was supposed to wake up before you, and make you breakfast," he said, blushing. He glanced up at her through his hair that hung in his face, only to see her smiling softly at him.

"Is that all?" she said. "I was worried for a moment." Guilt traced his features.

"I had plans to," he said quietly. Erza felt her insides warm. Sometimes, he was too good to her.

"What plans?" she prompted.

He hesitated, "I was going to take you out to town after breakfast. We would go shopping wherever you wanted, and for lunch, go to your favorite shop, and then go to Fairy Tail for the Valentine's Day party."

"We can still do that," she said warmly.

"I suppose," he said hesitantly. She nodded confidently before kissing him again, this time lingering longer than necessary. Sparks flew through her, as they always did when she was around him. His large hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Without warning he deepened the kiss, as he softly bit her lip.

"We can wait a bit," she murmured into him. He nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, the two held hands while walking down the streets of Magnolia. Erza wore a soft, white dress for the occasion, with her red hair hanging loose down her back. Jellal was dressed in a nice gray shirt, with black dress pants. He smiled as Erza eagerly pointed at clothes she saw in windows. They were just window shopping, not buying anything.

Jellal was the only one who could really stand being around Erza as she was shopping. Even Lucy had a hard time dealing with her over enthusiastic nature, and her endless supply of energy. Jellal could not only stand it, he actually enjoyed it, as long as he was around Erza.

The day was pleasantly cool, a stark contrast from the usually chilly days. The sunny day somehow seemed to match Erza's personality. Erza was currently ogling a sun hat with a blue ribbon tied around it.

"Isn't that pretty, Jellal?" she asked, turning to look at him. As he stared at her, he said, "Yeah, it is."

Erza's cheeks went as red as her own hair. She ducked her head and pulled him by the hand to keep walking. Even now, after a year, she still got a little flustered when he looked at her like that. Like she was the only person in the world, the only one that mattered at least. Sometimes he looked at her with such adoration and love that she almost wanted to faint.

Jellal always seemed to be oblivious to these reactions though.

After hours of shopping Erza finally convinced Jellal that it was time for cake, and even though it was still an hour until lunch, he complied. She was hard to resist when she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

The shop full of sweets that Erza loved was called _Dessert Daisies. _The reason for the 'Daisies' in the name of the shop became apparent when you approached it. The outside and inside were full of daisies, you could smell them miles away. Erza loved it.

They sat at a table outside, as Erza happily munched on a slice of strawberry cake. He just ate a piece apple pie. He chuckled as her eyes glazed over, and she got this far away look in her eyes. He wasn't sure how cake did it, but it seemed to neutralize her aggressive state. Once they were done, after Erza begged for another piece, and he of course agreed, they left, taking their time as they headed in the general direction of Fairy Tail.

They cherished the last few moments of alone time before they walked into the loud guild. As they pushed opened the doors they both blinked in surprise at the sudden onslaught of colors.

Mirajane really had gone all out this time. A large banner hung from the ceiling, crying "Happy Valentine's Day!" with red sparkles spread over it. Large red paper hearts hung from the rafters. On the walls were messages written on paper hearts by couples meant for either the entire guild as a whole, or for a specific loved one, probably Mira's idea. Each of the tables was lined with red and pink paper hearts and in the center of the tables were lit candles.

Mira glanced up from the cup she was cleaning and smiled brightly.

"You're finally here!" Jellal and Erza hurried over to her, offering greetings, but Mira waved them away impatiently. "Not time for that, we need your help decorating."

"You're not done?" Jellal asked incredulously. Mira grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with an evil glint.

"Valentine's Day is the day for arrows to be shot, and I am the cupid. No time to dilly dally, this might be my only chance." Jellal shivered at the memory of how she had finally forced him to go and ask Erza out. She had been scarier than Ultear and Meredy combined, and that was a scary combination.

Erza smiled in understanding. "I think I understand the situation. How can I help?"

The rest of the evening was spent hanging a light lacrima from the ceiling to act as a disco ball, and putting, if possible, more heart shaped decorations up. Jellal thought, personally, that this was a little overkill but didn't dare say anything, lest he risk Mira's wrath. Most of the guild members were dragged into helping decorate, but that was only a few. Most knew better than to come before the party started on holidays.

When Jellal finally managed to finish the last of his long list of duties, he found Erza sitting in the corner eating cake. He idly wondered where she had gotten it, but thought it was better not to ask. Her answers could be strange sometimes.

As the rest of the guild filtered in for the party Jellal and Erza sat closer together then necessary, their hands clasped. The guild was full of laughter and shouting, and every now and then, Jellal could swear he could hear a scream coming from the general direction he knew Mirajane was in.

All the while, Jellal and Erza stayed in each other's company, quietly soaking in the others presence. When finally, it was over, and they walked home, they both collapsed onto their bed. It had been a long day.

"Well," she said with a triumphant smile. "We did all that you had planned to celebrate our anniversary."

"Ah," Jellal said, "not quite." She turned to him curiously.

"What else was there?"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. Her eyes widened, and Jellal smiled.

The next day, the guild celebrated their engagement.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Want me to do Nalu, Gale, any others? MirajaneXLaxus (don't know their shipping name)? Just review with your wish. But I repeat, I will not write anymore Gruvia or Jerza for this specific Valentine theme. If you want me to write more of those ships, first look at my stories, I have written a few for Jerza, and then, still not satisfied, send me a PM requesting a different story. Sorry if this seems mean or something, but I do have my own limit. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. It's always fun to write stories for you all!**


	3. Nalu

**Ta-dah! Nalu! Sorry this one took so long. I got distracted by puzzles. So... Valentine's Day... The cursed day has come... Anyway, enjoy my children!**

* * *

Lucy felt a sigh build up inside herself as she gripped the pen between her fingers. No words were flowing between herself and the writing utensil, much to her dismay. The paper remained stubbornly blank as it stared back up at her, mocking her. She was finally at the part in the story where the protagonist kissed the love interest, after he had saved her from dragons. It was supposed to be a heartwarming and heated scene, but no inspiration came to her. And what made it worse?

It was Valentine's Day.

Lucy inwardly cringed at the name. It felt more like Single Awareness Day. Every Valentine's Day she spent alone, with no one to share chocolates with. Lucy's shoulders dropped as her mind drifted off to who she would love to spend it with… She mentally shook herself; it wasn't time to think about that.

Lucy glared down at her hand, silently urging it to write a master piece. Nothing. The blonde sighed and set her pen down, giving in to the inevitable. Lucy glanced out the window. It was almost dark, and the party at the guild would be starting soon. Lucy grimaced, knowing she had to go. Mira and everyone else would throw a fit if she wasn't there. Mira had said the party was mandatory, and if anyone didn't show up, then there would be consequences. Lucy shivered at what kind of consequences Mira would lay on them.

Lucy stood up and prepared herself by calling Cancer to do her hair up in a high ponytail, and she called Virgo for a nice dress. She ended up wearing a red and white polka dot dress with a 'V' neck that went down to her thighs and it wrapped around her neck. Around her neck was a silver heart necklace and she had heart earrings. She wore black high heels and tights, with only a little make-up on her face. In the end, Lucy was pleased with her appearance.

She grabbed her purse and started to make her way to the guild. Despite her shoes, she walked on the edge of the pier, with her arms stretched outwards.

Lucy nearly fell in when she heard someone shout, "Lucy!"

Lucy took a startled breath and looked up wildly. She had barely managed to keep her feet on the ground, and it was by pure luck that she had kept steady and hadn't tipped into the water. A figure was speeding towards her, with bright pink hair.

"Natsu," she snapped when he neared her, "I nearly fell in when you shouted at me!"

"Not my fault, Luce. You shouldn't walk on the edge," he said, shrugging. Lucy scowled at him, and then her gaze dropped to his outfit. To her embarrassment and delight, she realized he looked _good. _He wore a white collared shirt with, like always, the scarf wrapped around his neck, but this time it looked cleaner than usual. He wore black pants with no holes in them. He almost looked like a waiter, but somehow Natsu made that look hot.

Heat rushed through her and she quickly looked back at his face. That was a mistake, when she noticed his dark eyes staring curiously at her. Never mind butterflies, she felt big bricks flutter in her stomach.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered. "Let's just get going."

He chuckled as they walked. "You're so weird, Lucy."

Lucy was so used to being called weird by him, that it had barely any effect on her. But still, she was little annoyed with him. She probably would have snapped at him, if he didn't say it with such affection. It made her blush slightly.

Lucy frowned at the ground. She couldn't help but notice how close they were walking, and the way their arms accidently brushed against each other. When had she become so hyperaware of him?

Natsu, unbeknown to Lucy, was nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. He had a plan, had talked it over with Happy, and discussed it in length with Mira. Despite his earlier confidence, now he was a nervous wreck. When he had seen Lucy walking he swore he felt his heart stop and then pick up in a rapid beat. She was beautiful. She always was beautiful but with the knowledge of what he planned to do later, it had hit him like a punch to the gut.

Natsu ignored the way every time her arm brushed his fire raced through his veins, not sure what to make of the sensation. The walk to the guild was long and torturous and silent. When they finally arrived, it was like a breath of fresh air.

When they walked in Lucy glanced over at someone. Levy waved her over and Lucy departed with a, "I'll talk to you later, Natsu." Now that she was gone, he wasn't sure what to do himself. The guild was decorated to the max, and Gray was nowhere around to pick a fight with. Erza looked a little preoccupied and Happy was nowhere to be seen. Finally he settled on going to the bar.

Mira grinned at him when he sat down.

"Hello, Natsu," she said brightly. "How are you feeling?"

Natsu shifted in his seat nervously. There was a strange light lurking in her eyes. She was eyeing him… almost hungrily. Natsu suddenly got the feeling that he was in danger. "I'm fine," he mumbled, his eyes darting about, trying to find an excuse to leave.

"Natsu," she cooed, "don't be nervous. I was just wondering…" she trailed off, making Natsu want to jump out of his skin. "I was wondering if you plan on skipping out on our plan."

Seeing the dangerous aura that surrounded her, he shook his head vigorously. Natsu started to sweat.

"Don't be too cruel to him," a voice drawled from farther down the table. Cana chuckled low in her throat as she took another sip of her beer. "Though lord knows he deserves it. The pansy has taken his dear time."

Natsu, ignoring the insult, turned back to Mira in horror.

"You told her about it?"

Mira giggled. "Well you can't expect me to keep this quiet can you? I could hardly keep it to myself, I was so happy." Mira said it so innocently, like a child at a candy store, deciding which candy she likes best. Natsu dropped his head onto the table.

"Did you tell the entire guild?" he asked into the counter miserably. The pause that followed was too long. He looked up at her in alarm. Her finger was on her chin as she considered.

"Well, not all…" she trailed off. Horror dug itself in him so deep that he felt like he was drowning. Like this wouldn't already be hard enough, now the entire guild would be watching.

"Mira," he growled. She wasn't paying attention to him though. She looked past his shoulder and smiled warmly. Natsu felt the hair on his neck stand up before she spoke.

"Hey, Mira," Lucy said brightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Mirajane said warmly. At the word, Lucy's expression immediately soured. "What is it?" Mira said in concern.

"Nothing in particular," she said. "I just never liked this holiday really."

"Oh, I think that might change soon," Mira said as she tried, but failed to stifle a giggle. Lucy frowned at her while Natsu blushed and glared at the girl.

"What do you mean…?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Mira grinned and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Natsu stood up suddenly. Without a word, he grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away.

"Wha? Wait, Natsu! Natsu!" she struggled to break out of his grip but to no avail. Only when they were across the room from Mira did he let her go. "Natsu," Lucy said sternly, "you can't just drag me away like that!"

When he didn't say anything, she continued, but this time in a softer voice.

"Natsu, are you okay? I noticed earlier, but you seem a little tense."

Lucy didn't notice, but Natsu did. Music started to drift through the room, the soft kind, the one that you slow danced to. Natsu swallowed thickly, anticipating what was to come. Lucy stared at Natsu, her concern deepening when she saw him clear his throat nervously.

"Um," he began, but stopped. Unconsciously, his hand drifted up to scratch the back of his neck. "Lucy, I was wonderin' if you'd… like to… dance?" He glanced up at her hopefully.

Lucy's mind went blank. Dance? Natsu Dragneel wanted to dance? The thought was incomprehensible, shocking, and unheard of. Lucy wasn't sure how long she stared at him, but when he started to shift on his feet she snapped back to the present.

"Sorry for askin'," he mumbled, color staining his cheeks. His shoulders slumped as he started to turn away. Quickly, Lucy reached out and grabbed his arm. She smiled shyly at his surprised expression.

"I would love to dance."

Natsu blinked, and then he grinned at her like a child. Without thinking he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the middle of the room. She hadn't noticed before, but the tables and chairs had been cleared for a makeshift dance floor. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on her waist, and she rested her hands on his shoulders. They slowly started to move around the dance floor. Only a few others were dancing, so there was a lot of room.

Lucy bit her lip nervously as she stared up at Natsu through her eyelashes. What should she say? What could she say? The silence between them was awkward, but at the same time she realized there was nowhere else she would rather be. His hands were warm, and though he looked a little panicked, the edges of his mouth were curling upwards into a smile.

"Well," Lucy began, deciding honesty would help in this type of situation, "this is… different."

Natsu's shoulders slumped in relief. He blew out air.

"Yeah, but not entirely bad," he said after a moments consideration. And that's when Lucy tripped. It wasn't just a small stumble either. Something was lying on the ground, whether a glass or a shoe, she didn't know. Either way, it sent her sprawling forwards. Luckily, Natsu was there to catch her. Unfortunately, this required him to wrap his arms around her, and have her face pressed against his chest.

Lucy took a shuddering breath as her hands gripped his arm. She took another deep breath to calm her fast beating heart. Natsu stared down at her in concern.

"You okay, Luce?"

She nodded, and moved to pull away, but he didn't let her go. She glanced up at him curiously, and her breath caught in her throat. Only now did she realize their close proximity. Not only could she feel his entire body pressed against her, but his face was only inches away from hers. And the way his eyes stared intently into hers, with slight curiosity, caused her heart to speed up.

"N-natsu?" she stuttered nervously. And then everything disappeared.

He kissed her.

It was just a slight movement really, they were already so close after all. He just shifted closer and suddenly their lips were touching. It wasn't a heated kiss like she had read about in her books, and it wasn't even a hesitant one. Their lips were just touching, not moving against each other. It could be almost considered a peck. Still, it was enough to send her stomach in a flurry of movements.

He hadn't meant to do it. She had just been so close, and had smelled so nice, that it had been instinct to lean closer. Before he knew it, they were kissing. At first, neither of them moved, until hesitantly, Lucy moved her lips against his. Natsu wasn't sure how to kiss, but he did his best to copy her movements.

He didn't know much about this stuff, but he did know that this felt good, and he never wanted it to stop. When they pulled apart, Natsu couldn't stop staring at her as Lucy smiled up at him brightly.

A happy Valentine's Day indeed.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Okay, I am not sure if I mentioned this before so I will repeat. You want me to write more? Great! Give me a couple to do. I will not though, continue writing just if you say "please continue" or "you should do more!" (you know who you are) More of what? Continue what? Each chapter is based off a different couple. I'm not repeating the same one. You want more? GIVE ME A SPECIFIC COUPLE. That is the only way I will continue this (yes I will continue this even after Valentine's Day). Sorry if I seem mean. I think I sound mean. I just am a little annoyed. **

**I still love you all, don't worry. Just if you want more, tell me specifically what couple you want! (Once again, I repeat, I'm not doing the same couple I have already done.)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Fraxus

**Okay, some things to know. This is really short, I am sorry. Fraxus (Freed X Laxus) is not my main OTP. Don't get me wrong, I think the idea is adorable, I just was never particularly "yayyyyyy" about it, if you know what I mean. Also, it's short. I can't get over that, I'm sorry it's haunting me. I just knew that if I continued, it would turn into crap.**

**Lastly, notice how I manage to fit Mira into all of these? Probably because I see her as cupid or something. Just wanted to point that out, because I noticed that last chapter. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

A chair squeaked as the green haired man shifted in it. His arms were crossed as he frowned at the guild, his eyes searching for Laxus in the mass of people.

Where was he?

Freed had been waiting for Laxus to show up all night, and was starting to get a little impatient. He never really liked Valentine's Day, and being in the guild with hearts everywhere was a little cringe worthy. Freed sighed as he stood up to leave. Before he could walk out though, he heard a voice behind him.

"Sorry for making you wait," Laxus said. Freed immediately brightened at the sight of the man.

"No problem," Freed said hurriedly as he sat back down. Laxus joined him.

Silence sat between the two and Freed glanced at Laxus curiously.

"Did you want to discuss something in specific, Laxus?" he asked. Freed could have been imagining it, but he swore for a second he saw Laxus blush slightly.

"Just wanted some company," he muttered. "Never liked Valentine's Day."

Freed nodded in understanding. He used to not like it, but that was because he had no one to celebrate it with. Freed sneaked a look down at his coats pocket that had a slight bulge in it. Last night he had prepared chocolate for Evergreen, Bickslow, and Laxus. He had given his to Evergreen and Bickslow already, but for some reason he hesitated to give it to Laxus.

He tried to open his mouth to say something about it, but it remained stubbornly closed. Freed didn't understand why he was having trouble with this, he never had to even struggle with talking to Laxus. Laxus was his closest friend, he loved him, and wasn't ashamed to admit it. But suddenly he was more nervous than he cared to admit.

Laxus glanced at the green haired man. Laxus raised his eyebrows when he noticed Freed was scowling at the table, his hand in his pocket. The veins on his arms stood out.

"Trying to pick a fight with the table?" he asked, chuckling low in his throat. Freed glanced up in surprise, his eyes wide.

_He iss so cu-_ Laxus cut himself off. He couldn't go there; they were friends, that was it. No need to make things more complicated. Laxus was already having a hard time controlling his feelings for the man when they were apart, he didn't want it to affect the way he acted in front of him. He wouldn't let it.

Freed blushed at the accusation and looked back at his pocket.

Gritting his teeth, and drawing courage from depths he didn't know he had, he pulled out a small tissue paper wrapped box. He handed it over to Laxus, doing his best to pretend like he wasn't blushing madly. Laxus let out a grunt of surprise.

"For you," Freed mumbled, looking down. Laxus nodded and grabbed the box. Freed let out a relieved sigh that he accepted it and sat back in his seat. He hadn't noticed, but during that, he had scooted to the edge of his chair. Freed thought he saw Mirajane give him thumbs up but quickly dismissed it as his imagination.

"Thanks," Laxus said as he unwrapped the paper. When he opened the box he saw a piece of chocolate shaped like a lightning bolt. He picked it up and it fit snugly in the palm of his hand. Laxus couldn't help but notice how much effort that must have been put into this. He wondered if he had stayed up the entire night to make this. The thought left warm and pleasant feelings in his insides.

He took a bite of the chocolate and had to bite his cheek to keep from moaning.

"This is amazing," he muttered as he took another bite, devouring the entire thing.

Freed smiled in delight, his earlier nervous flutters disappearing. "I'm glad you like it."

Freed could have been imagining it, but he almost swore he saw Laxus smile.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**See? Only 666 words. Bothers me to the bone. Oh well, I hope that it was okay despite that. Next up is a Romeo X Wendy shipping, so be prepared!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Rowen

**Hello, hello! Your long awaited Rowen (Romeo X Wendy). Sorry this took so long. Apparently I occasionally have a life. Strange, I know. Anyway, this one was a little fun to do. They are so cute! But, sadly, it is only slightly longer than the last one. I know, horror upon horror. Sorry, it was just a good place to end it. **

**I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Wendy giggled as Romeo finished his story of his latest quest. It had ended with a very angry rabbit and an explosion that smelled vaguely like burned pizza. Romeo grinned as Wendy laughed. Making her smile had been one of his latest quests, and he had been exceeding quite well as of late.

"Really Romeo, how do you get yourself into so much trouble?" Wendy asked. Romeo shrugged.

"It's a gift," he said nonchalantly. Wendy smiled softly. They were sitting in the guild, both oblivious to the party going on around them. How they had ended up hanging out, Wendy couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she was enjoying every second, and dreaded the moment when the party ended. Though, she doubted it would end any time soon, it was Fairy Tail after all.

Romeo reached up and ruffled his dark purple hair and took a sip of his drink. He was very aware it was Valentine's Day, and that he was spending the time with Wendy. Usually, he would have been hanging out with the guys, and starting fights, but he found himself drawn more to being around Wendy.

"So where's Carla?" Romeo asked curiously. Wendy frowned as if just realizing her absence.

"I don't know…" she glanced around. "I think she said something about going with Happy…"

Romeo snickered. "About time," he muttered. Wendy glanced back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Romeo chuckled. "Don't worry about it Wendy."

Wendy nodded uncertainly.

"If you say so…" she trailed of.

"Hello you two!" a cheerful voice said. Wendy and Romeo glanced up to find Mira smiling brightly down at the both of them. "How is your Valentine's Day going?"

"Perfect," Romeo said grinning. Wendy blushed a deep crimson, ducking her head. Romeo went a little red, realizing what he had just said. Mira almost cackled in glee, they were so cute.

"Well that's good," she said. Her eyes glittered as she smiled at Romeo. He glared back up at her. Mira leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to tell her?"

Before Romeo could say anything, Wendy glanced up at them.

"Tell me what?"

Romeo inwardly cursed. Dragon hearing. He crossed his arms and turned away from the two girls, muttering "Nothing." Wendy flinched at his words. Wendy glanced down at her lap, a frown softening her lips.

Mira scowled at the boy and hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't take your anger out on her, Romeo. It's not her fault you messed up." Romeo's shoulders slumped and he grimaced, realizing it to be the truth. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Wendy's feelings.

He sighed and waved Mira away.

"I'll tell her, just go away."

Mira winked at him before ruffling Wendy's head affectionately. Wendy glanced between the two, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Romeo?" she asked hesitantly. "What was Mira talking about?"

Romeo sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I… I made you something for Valentine's Day." Wendy blinked in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that. "But, I kind of messed up." He blushed and averted his gaze.

"May I see it?" Wendy asked quietly. Nodding mutely, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a beautiful silver colored metal, that when held in the light had a rainbow colored glimmer. But instead of being perfectly round, it almost looked like a wiggly line. Some parts of the ring were thicker than the others too. He pressed it into her hand and she let out a gasp of surprise.

"It was," Romeo said hurriedly, feeling like he needed to explain himself, "my first time using my magic to make something. I used my Rainbow Fire to give it that color. But, I got cocky," he admitted sheepishly. "I didn't do any test runs, so it came out a little… weird."

"And you made this for me?"

Romeo nodded, blushing. He looked at her nervously. Her eyes were wide in wonder and awe as she spun it around in her hand.

"It's beautiful," she murmured reverently.

"You like it?" Romeo asked, hope tinging his voice.

"More than that, I love it!" She pushed the ring onto her pinky finger and held it up to the light. Wendy smiled at Romeo gratefully. "I've never received such a wonderful gift before. Thank you so much, Romeo! It's perfect!"

Before she could stop herself she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek.

When she pulled back she giggled at his frozen body, his face as red as Erza's hair.

"A-any time," he stuttered, looking slightly lost.

Wendy never took off the ring after that, even when he made a better one for their engagement, many years later.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Ehehehe... So cute... So, that's that. I hope you liked, sorry if you didn't. My deepest and sincere apologies. Want me to do another shipping/pairing? Tell me which one you want done, and I'll do it as soon as I can! **

**PS: I don't repeat the same couples, but if you want me to pair one person I've already done with someone else, I will do that. I just won't repeat the same exact couple. For instance, I've done Fraxus (Freed X Laxus), but if you wanted me to do Miraxus (Mira X Laxus) I would not object. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Want me to do another couple? Just review or PM me with it! :)**


	6. Elfgreen

**Gasp! Two chapters in one day! Almost unheard of. You love me and you know it. Elfgreen (Elfman X Evergreen)! Yay! This was an interesting chapter to do. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it though... Sorry if I didn't make their characters totally in character, I don't know too much about them. I still support the pairing though! So cute! Like a MAN! Ehehe... So weird... **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"It's MAN to ask a girl to dance!"

"Yes, yes," Evergreen sighed. "Just shut up, would you?" She glanced at the people staring and glared at them. They quickly turned away, avoiding her gaze that would turn them to stone.

"Come on," she grunted, pulling him by the collar onto the dance floor. His towering figure wrapped its buff arms around her small waist, and she placed her hands on his arms. She couldn't manage to reach any higher than that, he was so damn tall. She rested her head on his chest and he pulled her closer.

Despite herself, Evergreen felt butterflies moving around restlessly in her stomach. He practically vibrated warmth, to her pleasure. His hands held her gently, even through his large size.

She looked up at him and pulled him down. Their lips clashed in a furious battle, each side driving for dominance. One of his hands reached up and tangled in her hair, drawing her, if possible, closer. She sighed softly into his mouth as his tongue darted out and brushed her lips.

They had been going out for months now, and never had any of their kisses ceased to make her breathless. Eventually though, they had to part. They were still in public, and when Evergreen realized all the stares she let out a small yelp of surprise. For a moment she had forgotten everything.

Elfman chuckled low in his throat, his body vibrating with the effort. Evergreen wasn't usually this flustered, he thought in amusement, as she buried her head in his chest.

"Dammit," she cursed.

He grinned down at her.

"You okay, Ever?" he asked.

"That was embarrassing," she muttered. His grin widened, but before he could say anything he saw something that caught his eye at the front of the guild. His body stiffened and Evergreen looked up at him curiously.

He gently pulled away, his mouth pulled down into a frown.

"I'll be right back," he muttered.

"Elfman, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't take care of," he said. "Be right back."

He kissed her softly on the head before weaving his way through the throng of people. He scowled as he met the person at front of the guild.

"What are you doing here?" he growled softly. The man shrugged.

"Came here to see my dear Evergreen, and wish her a happy Valentine's Day," he said innocently.

"It's not man to stalk her," Elfman said with a dangerous tone. "She rejected you once already, you're not wanted here."

The man was short, a head shorter than Elfman, with slick backed hair. He wore a striped suit with a red rose in his pocket. He looked to be in the same age group as Elfman.

His dark eyes glinted dangerously.

"She was just confused, obviously. Why would she pick you?" he snapped, looking up and down the man in barely concealed disgust.

Elfman narrowed his eyes.

"Evergreen is too good for you, Christopher. Take your rejection like a man, and if you can't, lets settle this the manly way." Elfman cracked his knuckles.

Christopher swallowed thickly. He was no mage, nor did he have the muscles and fighting experience that Elfman had. He took a nervous step back and raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Now, I'm sure we can settle this like gentleman, without getting into that violent nonsense," he tried. Elfman glared down at the man, obviously not agreeing.

"Fighting is man," Elfman said as he cracked another knuckle, taking a step forward.

By this point, the man had started to sweat.

"You haven't won," he growled, before turning and walking stiffly away. Elfman scowled at the figure, but didn't stop him from going.

"Well, that was disturbing," Evergreen said. Elfman grunted, froze, and spun around, all in the space of five seconds. Evergreen raised her eyebrows at him. "I didn't realize he had been following me. Are you the one responsible for that?"

"It was the only man thing to do," he said almost automatically.

She rolled her eyes at him and approached.

"You could have told me, we could have taken care of it together."

Elfman scratched the back of his neck.

"It's the man's job to take care of these kinds of threats." Seeing her pursed lips he hurriedly corrected himself. "Boyfriends job." Evergreen suppressed a sigh. There would be no changing his opinion on this.

She placed a hand on his chest, and leaned forward.

"Next time," she murmured into his ear, "don't leave me on the dance floor."

He stared guiltily at the floor.

"I am not some damsel in distress; I can take care of myself."

"I don't think that!" Elfman said quickly. "I just… didn't want to bother you with something so stupid."

It was true too. He knew Evergreen could take care of herself, had proven it on more than one occasion. But as her boyfriend he wanted to protect her from these kinds of things. It was his duty and he just wanted to. It was hard to explain, but he wanted to be the one to protect her, even when he knew she could do it by herself.

She stared up at him for a moment, watching as he grew more anxious, waiting for her to get mad at him. Without a word she got on her tiptoes and pressed a small kiss onto his lips.

"Fine," she murmured, "but next time, lets kick his ass together."

He blinked down at her and grinned.

"Now," she said with slight impatience, "let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

The guild was staring again.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**So, what'd ya think? It's my first time writing their ship, so I hope it turned out okay.**

**Next up is a Cana X Freed chapter (don't know shipping name, can't find?) and then a Miraxus (Mira X Laxus). Not sure when I'll post them, debating whether I want sleep... I'm also a little surprised no one wants a Gale... Weirdo's... *rolls eyes***

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Freena (Cana X Freed)

**Hello, sorry school started again. This is CanaXFreed. I literally searched the entire internet and could not find their shipping name. So I came up with my own. Freena. Don't like it? Too bad. Deal with it :P **

**Anyway, sort of short. But to be honest I ship Cana with Bacchus, but not majorly so I didn't feel like I was betraying anyone. Besides, it would be a cute pairing, though a little weird. Anyway, after this is Miraxus and then Gale. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cana grinned at Mira, her eyes glittering with the after effect of all the alcohol she drank. Still though, she wasn't drunk. She never really was.

"Really Cana, how can you drink so much on Valentine's Day?" Mira sighed. "Why don't you go out and find a date?" Cana snorted.

"I don't need a man, I've got you," Cana said confidently. Mira sighed and appraised the girl. If Cana really wanted to, she could get a boyfriend, of that Mira had no doubt. She was beautiful, with her tanned skin and long dark hair. Her figure was almost as good as Erza's too. But to do that, she would have to tone down on the drinking and abrasive manner.

Mira sighed again and set her elbow on the counter, her chin resting in her hand.

Mira had been trying to set the girl up with someone for Valentine's Day but to no avail. Cana was just too outgoing for any man's taste. Though, if she wanted just a physical thing, then that could easily be arranged. But no, Mira wanted children from Cana! Just thinking about brown haired little kids running around the guild made her see stars.

Her eyes searched the crowd, looking for someone, _anyone, _for Cana. Elfman? Taken. Gray? She smiled secretly, definitely taken. Natsu? Oh boy was he taken. Laxus, she paused frowning. No, too much like her, but less at the same time. Jet or Droy? Mira shivered, that was an awful match. Gajeel? He looked a little preoccupied. Romeo was too young. Bickslow and Cana didn't get along. The only one left that seemed suitable was…

Her eyes brightened. How had she not thought of it before? Sure, he wasn't who you first thought of to be a good match with Cana, but in a way they were also perfect. He was so quiet while she was loud. Opposites attract after all…

"I'll be right back," Mira said. Cana grunted and took a sip of her drink.

Mirajane slipped out from behind the counter and made her way slowly through the crowd. She found him at the back of the guild, his eyes staring intently at a book.

"Freed!" Mira said. He glanced up, startled. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

"Hello, Mirajane," he said politely.

"Freed," Mira said quickly, "I was wondering if you would join me at the bar?"

He frowned, but nodded uncertainly. "I suppose."

Mira grinned, exclaiming a small, "Great!" and grabbed his arm. She dragged him through the crowd and back to the bar, sitting him down next to Cana.

Cana glanced at him and squinted.

"Well, if it isn't Freed! We haven't spoken in a while, how've you been?"

Freed shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the table. "Alright," he answered quietly. "And you?"

Cana grinned.

"It could be my imagination but I'm pretty sure the beer is getting better here."

Mira smiled and chuckled. "It hasn't changed at all Cana. You're imagining it."

The girl glanced up at the clock and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry you two, but I need to go!" she lied. The two frowned at her, Freed looking more alarmed then Cana, and more confused. Cana waved at her while Freed raised a hand in protest. Before he could say anything she added hurriedly, "Stay here Freed, you don't want to leave a lady all alone do you?"

Freed frowned and lowered his hands. He glanced at Cana, who grinned back at him. A small blush crossed his cheeks. Mirajane smiled as she walked away. It was a very small start, but it was a start nonetheless. She glanced back at the chatting couple, and her eyes glinted.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Eehehe... Mira is evil. But amazing. I love her. She is awesome. **

**OH DID YOU SEE THE LAST CHAPTER?! LUCY WAS ALL "OH LETS FIGHT YES" AND SHE NEVER USED TO DO THAT, SHE IS CONFIDENT ENOUGH FOR THAT KIND OF THING, SHE TRAINED WHILE THEY WERE AWAY I DIED AND WAS SO HAPPY AND WENDY AND WHAT IS UP WITH CARLA BEING A HUMAN? WHATTTTTTTTTT**

**Anyway, sorry for that. Next up is Miraxus and Gale. I got like five requests for Gale... Wow you weirdos. I thought of doing it next, but though since you probably only asked since I mentioned it, I would torture you just a bit. Don't worry though, I plan on posting Miraxus tonight, so Gale might be coming out tomorrow. This is not set in concrete though, so don't count on it completely.**

**Anyway (again), thanks for reading!**


	8. Miraxus

**Hello... Sorry, sleep was calling to me. I didn't feel like writing last night. Anyway, here is Miraxus (Mira X Laxus)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Well she hadn't been expecting this. Mira blinked down at Laxus. He was blushing profusely, his eyes averted to his hands. Mira pulled from behind the counter a glass and filled it with beer. Instead of handing it to someone though, she took a sip herself.

Mira scrunched up her nose in disgust. It tasted awful. She took another sip.

Laxus didn't say anything, staring mournfully down. His hands were tangled together, struggling in a battle, each fighting for dominance. He sighed through his nose and glanced up at her. She was staring hard over his shoulder, pointedly not looking at him.

Finally, "It doesn't bother me."

He almost snorted, but restrained himself. Of course it bothered her, she was drinking. Mira didn't drink. And to be honest, it bothered him too. But what was he supposed to do? He was practically being blackmailed into it, it wasn't really up to him.

"You know it doesn't mean anything, right?" he asked, slightly desperate. Mira smiled coldly down at him, finishing off the drink.

"It's not like were going out, Laxus. It doesn't really matter."

He scowled at her. She was being difficult, to his annoyance. It wasn't like he had a choice. Bickslow was forcing Laxus to go on a date with one of his old girlfriends. Bickslow didn't know that he and Mira had sort of a thing going on for a while now. Laxus wanted to keep the thing under wraps though, so he hadn't told Bickslow no.

"Mirajane," he said, "there's no need to be angry."

Her eye twitched.

"Exactly, and I'm not. I hope you and your date have fun," she said in a sickly sweet voice, before storming off. Laxus sighed and dropped his head onto the table. Laxus sat back up after a moment of meditation and watched silently as Mira moved between the tables, offering Valentine's Day greetings. Though she looked relaxed he noted her stiff shoulders and her finger that kept tapping her thigh repeatedly.

He knew what she wanted, for this thing between them to become official, and he would gladly claim that, but something was preventing him. Laxus was afraid of the guild butting into his personal affairs. He wanted to keep her to himself, just for a little longer. He knew it couldn't last though. Mira would kill him if he actually did go on that date, not to mention that whatever they had would be gone. The idea bothered him more than he liked to admit.

Bickslow grinned from his corner as he watched Laxus stare intently at Mira's back. Bickslow had been hoping that this would be the final push to force Laxus and Mira come out in the open about their relationship.

They were so obvious, practically the entire guild knew, except for the idiots. They hung around each other more than they used to, and Laxus always seemed to find reasons to touch her, not to mention their gazes that lasted longer than necessary. It had been driving Bickslow crazy knowing that they were keeping it secret. He wanted to tease Laxus about it, but couldn't until he came out about it, lest he risk getting burnt to a crisp. Freed and him had come up with this plan to give them the final push.

Freed was eager too, to get this out in the open. All the secrecy was driving him nuts. Unfortunately, Freed was a little preoccupied to help him spy on the two. He was talking to Cana, to Bickslow's surprise. Bickslow raised his eyebrows. This was unexpected.

Before Bickslow could think further on it though he felt someone approaching him. Laxus gazed at him with a frown before glancing in the general direction Bickslow had been staring. His eyebrows went up before he grunted in approval.

"I need to talk to you, Bickslow," Laxus said, turning his attention back to the man.

"About time," Bickslow grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Laxus almost growled.

"Nothing, nothing," Bickslow sighed. "So, what was it?"

Laxus shifted on his feet and unconsciously glanced back at the girl. Bickslow stifled his laughter.

"I'm not going on that date," he said firmly.

"What? Why?" Bickslow asked in fake innocence.

Laxus grumbled something under his breath, looking down.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that."

He said it louder, but Bickslow pretended not to hear.

"I can't hear you when you whisper," Bickslow said impatiently.

"I said," Laxus shouted, "I can't go out with her because I have Mira!"

By now the entire guild had turned to the two and stared in wide eyed silence. The widest of these eyes was of a certain white haired girl. Her mouth popped open as she stared at Laxus.

Bickslow smirked at Laxus.

"Finally, you admit it," he said in triumph.

Laxus scowled at him. "You knew?" It came out in a snarl.

Bickslow shrugged, unconcerned by the electricity that was sparking off of his friend's body.

"You're not very good at hiding these kinds of things. I was getting tired of all of the secrets."

Mira walked quietly up besides Laxus. If they were terrifying by themselves, then being together was ten times worse. While Laxus held a dark look in his eyes, Mira had a dark aura about her. The entire guild took a step back, and then another. Bickslow swallowed nervously.

Even after he was beaten to a pulp, so black and blue he could barely see out of his swollen eyes, he still thought it was worth it to see the two sitting at a table, holding hands.

Quite a couple indeed.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Okay, well that was kind of fun. Alright, next up is Gale. Be prepared! I'll try and post tonight. Try.**

**Thanks for reading! Love ya!**


	9. Gale

**Alright, before we get started I have a few things to say. Feel free to skip if you wish. First of all, I need to apologize for this taking so long. I wouldn't apologize if I had a real excuse like I was busy. No, this was just me being stupid. I let my emotions affect me and it ripped me away from the writing world. I am sorry for that. I read some really great fan fiction and it kind of made me depressed. I know, stupid. Very. Thoughts like "I'll never be as good as them" and "I'm awful so why try" invaded my head. Stupid I repeat, I know. It only took a few days for me to remember that not writing was holding this story from you lovelies, and that I love writing because it is fun. It is not a competition, though that doesn't mean I won't try to get better of course. Sorry, I don't mean to get all depressed talking, I just feel like you guys deserve an explanation of why I've been gone lately. I hope you'll forgive me for that. I think I'm better now... hopefully? Either way I'll continue, and if I continue to take a long time to post chapters feel free to message or review telling me to get my head back in the game :p**

**The second thing. I realized that the last chapter was almost centered around Bickslow and I was just like "oh shit". So if you noticed and got angry or upset, I am sorry. I'm weird and didn't notice until after I posted it *shrug***

**Third. Bickslow was described as a "cheeky dickwaffle". Thank you Taiski for that wonderful review, that seriously made my day. I have never heard of a character described like that and I think I laughed for about five minutes straight. It is essentially true. That review made me sooooo happy. Okay, if anyone has a weird way to describe a character I would love to hear it. It can be whatever because, like, I need to hear these. You all are amazing!**

**Fourth. Um... Gale. About damn time. Right?! What, three people requested this? Yeah, sorry people that this took so long. 1,496 words. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Levy sighed heavily. She stood in the kitchen of her apartment in Fairy Hills. She threw up her hands in disgust, giving up. Whatever had taken her over and convinced her that she could do this was a lying bastard. Cooking ingredients were spilled over the counter, and coming from her oven was the smell of burned plastic. She wrinkled her nose, and whether in disgust of herself or the cooking, she couldn't be sure.

Levy glanced up at the clock on the wall and her shoulders slumped in defeat. The party would be starting soon and she had to be there. Levy quickly hurried to take a shower and wash away the smells of her latest failures, before getting dressed in a red dress made of soft fabric. Levy tied up her hair in a ponytail and pretended not to notice the mess in her kitchen as she walked out.

Levy contained her surprise when she walked in the guild only to a slight gasp. Gajeel was helping hang decoration hearts that were bright reds and pinks on the walls. The image was so funny that she barely managed to stifle a giggle. He glanced at her and his eyes widened slightly.

He let out a curse as his foot slipped on the ladder. He only managed to catch himself on the handles. He scowled at the ladder as if it was its fault for his misfortunes. By this point Levy was doubled over in laughter, tears in her eyes.

Gajeel huffed in annoyance and turned away from her.

"Shut up, Shrimp," he growled. Levy couldn't see it but he had a slight blush on his face as he scratched the back of his neck. Gajeel was wearing his usual dark clothes, despite the holiday and the dirty looks Mira kept shooting him.

"Sorry Gajeel," she sighed, straightening her back. "I'm just not used to seeing you act so clumsily."

He snorted. "Wasn't my fault the ladder is stupid."

Levy smiled at the man who continued to deny his own clumsiness. She had tried making valentine's chocolate for him, but had forgotten that cooking wasn't something she was great at. Levy grimaced at the missed opportunity and her now dirty kitchen. If only she could cook…

"Have you been helping this entire time?" she asked, deciding to change the subject. He grunted in confirmation. "Who knew you could be so nice," Levy said with a small grin.

He smirked at her.

"There's a lot you don't know, Shrimp."

She raised her eyebrows. "Care to enlighten me then?"

Neither had noticed, but during their conversation they had both drifted closer to each other. Levy blinked in surprise, noticing they were inches apart.

"Sorry Shrimp, you're not ready just yet," he said, appearing unconcerned with the sudden proximity.

"Whatever," she huffed in annoyance. He chuckled low in his throat, eyeing the girl with amusement. She definitely wasn't ready for what he had in mind. His eyes casually drifted down to appraise her outfit and he noticed with a small amount of satisfaction that she looked good.

Levy turned away, her attention caught by something and hurried away. Gajeel smirked at her figure. No, she definitely wasn't ready. But he couldn't wait until she was.

Mira smiled at Levy.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said happily. Then Mira frowned at her. "Levy… is that chocolate, in your hair?" she asked hesitantly.

Levy immediately ran her hand through her hair, and cursed when she felt something cold and sticky in her hair. How had she not noticed this when she was taking a shower? Had Gajeel noticed? Mira smiled sympathetically at her.

Mira crouched down behind the bar and pulled out a napkin. She handed it to Levy who began to wipe furiously at the chocolate. Her eyes darted up to Mira once she was done.

"Is it all out?" she asked. Mira reached out and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Yup, I believe it is."

Levy let out a relieved sigh.

"Um, Levy, why was there chocolate in your hair?"

Levy blushed and refused to look at her. Mira's eyes sparkled in understanding, her grin looking positively crazy.

"So it's like that, is it?" she said, her voice wild with barely contained excitement. Levy tried to open her mouth to deny what Mira was suggesting but quickly shut it. Her mind blanked on a plausible excuse. And what was the point in lying anyway? Mira would never believe her.

"So?" Mira said persistently. "Did you give the chocolate to Gajeel?"

Levy sighed in defeat. "No, it was a complete disaster."

"Oh," she paused, "was it that bad?"

"You have no idea," she grumbled. "My kitchen is a mess and it smells like burned popcorn." Mira pat her sympathetically on the shoulder.

"At least you tried," Mira said. "Are you still going to confess?"

Levy blanched at the mere suggestion.

"Of course not!" she cried in shock. "I-I wasn't going to do something so…" she trailed off, lacking a good word.

Mira frowned at her, looking genuinely confused.

"If you're not going to confess then why did you make the chocolate?"

"I-it was, I just," she stuttered. Truth was she had no idea. She knew she liked him in ways that went beyond friendship, but she hadn't planned on confessing. For some reason it had seemed fitting that she would make him chocolate, but she hadn't really thought of what to do after. Levy sighed and set her head on her hands.

"I was just being stupid," she muttered.

Later that night when the party was nearing an end Levy found herself seated next to Gajeel as they bickered back and forth about something or another. Despite herself, she was having a good time.

Regretfully though she noticed it was getting really late, almost past midnight, and she still had a lot of cleaning to do. Sighing she pushed herself back from the table and stood.

"Sorry Gajeel, I have to go."

It could have been her mind playing tricks, after all she was tired, but she thought she saw a flash of disappointment behind his eyes. It was gone before she could determine it though. He nodded and stood, deciding to walk her to her rooms. When she looked at him curiously he just shrugged, saying, "It's too dark for a shrimp like yourself to be out by herself."

She rolled her eyes, tempted to remind him that she wasn't helpless, but kept it in. It was a sweet gesture, and she felt reluctant to part ways with him.

So they walked in a comfortable silence to Fairy Hills.

As they walked Gajeel kept sneaking glances at the girl. The closer they got to her place the more nervous he felt. What was he doing? He wasn't sure exactly.

When they stopped in front of her place Levy shifted on her feet, looking reluctant to leave him. He swallowed thickly. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe he wasn't ready. It didn't really matter though, he had come this far.

Clearing his throat he said with false confidence, "Got you somethin' Shrimp."

Before she had time to react a box was shoved into her hands. She blinked down at its gray wrapping paper with a red bow tied around it in surprise. Then she glanced back up at Gajeel who was looking to the side, and she could have sworn she saw a slight tint of red to his cheeks.

She glanced back down at the present and hesitantly pulled off the bow, and unwrapped the paper. Levy slowly pulled off the lid of the box and stared inside. It was chocolate. And by the way the box was wrapped, crudely and sloppily, she guessed these were homemade.

Levy glanced back at the man, unsure of what to think, and murmured a small, "Thank you." He grunted in response, and then gestured at the box.

"You going to try one or not?"

She blushed but nodded. Reaching in she drew out a piece shaped like a cat and bit into it. She could barely contain the moan that wished to escape her. It was delicious, better than any kind of chocolate she had ever tried.

"This is amazing Gajeel," she exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What do you look so shocked for Shrimp?" he said with narrowed eyes. "You didn't think I could cook?"

Levy giggled. "I would have never guessed. You keep surprising me, Gajeel."

She rose on her tiptoes and pressed a small kiss onto his cheek.

"Thank you Gajeel," she said. Her eyes were shining.

He scratched the back of his neck, cursing himself for the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever Shrimp. Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiled brightly and waved goodnight to him, before turning around and walking into Fairy Hills, the door falling closed behind her.

_You're wrong Shrimp, _Gajeel thought to himself, _you're the one who keeps surprising me._

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Cheesy ending right? Gihihi... I'm not always the biggest fan of those but it was cute, sue me. Okay, well I hope you liked. If you didn't I need exact reasons so I can grow as a writer and hopefully understand and fix what I crapped up.**

**Next up, Fremira (Freed X Mira)**

**There are so many ships I don't know about...**

**PS: Don't forget about weird ways to describe characters! I'm still laughing about "cheesy dickwaffle".**


	10. Freemira (Freed X Mira)

**Freemira (Freed X Mira)! Never actually would have guessed this ship. It's almost a little weird, not that I'm here to judge of course. I hate the idea of judging peoples ships. Unless it's real life shipping. My friends have shipped me with a guy I know... Not sure how to feel about it... ANYWAY CHANGE OF TOPIC. **

**It's really short, the shortest one yet. It's sometimes really hard to write a ship when you don't see it happening, but that is what fan fiction is for of course! So what, this is the second time with Freed and second time using Mira? I didn't know these characters were so popular... I learn new things everyday...**

**Anyway Guest, thanks for the request, and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Freed stared nervously at the girl who was standing behind the counter, happily humming to herself. Mira glanced up as if sensing his stare and smiled warmly. She walked closer to his seat and stood in front of him.

"Is there something wrong, Freed?" she asked. "You've been frowning the entire night."

Freed opened his mouth to try and say something but nothing would come out, save for a small breath of air. He quickly shut it and glanced around nervously.

"Freed?" This time she sounded really concerned.

Freed grimaced and glanced up at her. What _was_ wrong with him? He couldn't be sure. Sure, he knew the term love. He even knew what physical attraction felt like, he had experienced it after all. But when it happened it was always to a random stranger he wasn't familiar with. This was Mira though, one of his friends and guild mates. And now it was Valentine's Day.

Without noticing his thumbs had started to fiddle with each other.

"Um, Mira?" he said hesitantly. Mira cocked her head to the side. Strands of her white hair fell over her bare shoulder. He swallowed. "Do you have a Valentine?"

Why had he asked that? He had no idea. He must be going crazy.

She blinked in surprise and then giggled lightly.

"So bold," she exclaimed. His face flushed and he looked down in embarrassment. Mira smiled at him. He was adorable when he was flustered. Deciding to put him out of his misery she answered his question. "No, Freed I don't have a Valentine."

Freed nodded mutely still not looking at her.

"Freed, are you sure you're okay? It's Valentine's Day!" she said. "You shouldn't be acting so sad on such a love filled day."

He shifted and glanced up at her. Something in his expression must have startled her because she blushed and looked away. He decided not to ask what it was that she saw. He was almost afraid to ask.

"It's just," he was silent a moment. "I have this girl I want to be my Valentine, but…" he cleared his throat. Mira leaned closer in excitement, her eyes glimmering.

"Yes, go on," she prompted.

"It's just… I don't know how she would feel about it."

She pursed her lips and held back a sigh. This was going to be harder than she thought. Sometimes she forgot how shy he could be about things like this.

"You'll never know until you try," she said firmly. "Tell her."

He scowled and muttered, "It's not that easy."

Growing impatient Mira slammed her hands down on the bar. "It is that easy! Freed, tell me how you feel! I am tired of waiting!" she exclaimed. He stared at her wide eyed and she ducked her head, her face red. The guild turned and stared at her. Freed was oblivious though, his gaze captivated by Mira.

"Y-you know?" he stuttered. His face was as red as Erza's hair.

"You aren't very good at hiding it," she said with a sigh looking back up at him. He grimaced.

"It's just as well that you know, I would have been too scared to tell you anyway," he muttered. Mira blinked and then laughed, throwing her head back. It was very much unlike her to do something like that, but then again, these were unlikely circumstances.

"So how about it?" he asked hesitantly. She frowned at him in confusion.

"How about what?" He blushed harder.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Mira smiled in delight.

"Why Freed, I thought you would never ask."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Next up, I believe Bixanna was asked for so that will be coming up next!**

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT TO MENTION THIS! DUUUDES! Hailstorm THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING DESCRIPTIONS I LAUGHED MY FREAKING FACE OFF! Taiski I WILL TOTALLY LOOK UP THAT STORY! TheEnderKat, HONESTLY I AM HURT, OF COURSE I KNOW BIXANNA *IS STABBED IN THE HEART* *FALLS DRAMATICALLY* *REVIVES AND HUGS YOU* I AM KIDDING I LOVE YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REQUEST, I WILL GET IT OUT AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**Wow, that was a lot of caps lock. Weird... Must have been the aliens or maybe Happy is messing with me... Did that make any sense? No, I don't think it did. Oh well, what does in life? Man, that was deep. I just ruined it didn't I? Sorry I had too much sugar today. I'm lying, I'm not sorry. :00000**

**Seriously, I love all of you. Your wonderful for reading my weird stories and your reviews, follows, and favorites make me blush like a high school girl *giggles manically*! You all make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, so thankkk youuuuuu!**

**If you have any other Valentine stories you want me to write, just review or PM with the pairing!**

**Thanks again ;)**


	11. Lali (Laxus X Lisanna)

**Lali! Agh, Netflix will be the death of me, I swear. Really guys, I love you. I got like freaking four more requests (not including this one) and your comments were so nicceeee! I was like, "Oh! You like them! WHAT! THAT MAKES NO SENSE I LOVE YOU *TRIES TO HUG THROUGH COMPUTER*" Yes, that is what I actually did. Please don't judge, it has been a stressful week. Writing reports and dealing with school projects and trying to tear myself away from Netflix... *shiver* It's been a long week...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It was colder then she had anticipated. Lisanna glanced back at the guild behind her before quickly turning away. Lisanna stared with a slight frown at the large tree that stood tall in front of her. She sighed before lowering herself down onto the grass and leaned against the trunk.

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself. Lisanna scowled the ground.

"I'd like to know that myself," a voice rumbled. Lisanna jumped, her head snapping up in surprise. Laxus frowned down at her. His arms were crossed.

"Ah, um, hi Laxus," Lisanna said. She smiled at him but it was slightly wobbly. His frown deepened.

"Your sisters worried," he grunted. "Come on." She nodded mutely and stood. They walked back to the guild silently. Lisanna walking behind Laxus, looking like a child caught for doing something bad.

"Why are you out here anyway?" he asked. His eyes darted back to glance at her. She shrugged and mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I just needed some air, that's all." She smiled.

He huffed, not looking convinced, but didn't press her for more. Lisanna felt sigh build up in herself. It wasn't a lie, she had needed air. But the reason why was more complicated. She glanced up at the man in front of hers back and almost winced.

How could she get him to notice her?

"Stupid," Lisanna muttered. If Laxus heard he didn't react. Without a thought she reached up and grabbed his hand. He froze and turned back to her. Lisanna let him go now that she had his attention.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna ignored the nervousness that threatened to consume her and looked up at him with determination.

"Laxus," she said, "why haven't you asked me to be your valentine?"

His eyes widened, and to her surprise, he blushed. Lisanna knew it was a bold question, but she had waited the whole night for him to ask her. Normally she was patient, but even she had her limits.

Their relationship had grown closer over time and she had barely noticed it until recently. Lisanna wasn't stupid. She had noticed his secret glances he cast her when no one was looking, or the way his eyes would linger longer than necessary when they were talking. Sometimes, he even blushed.

Lisanna wasn't immune to it either. When he gifted her with one of his smiles, which he so rarely did, she would blush as red as Erza's hair. When she was away from him she found herself longing to be near him more than she used to. Her heart would speed up without her approval when he touched her, and she always craved for more.

No, she wasn't stupid. And she would not let him chicken out.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, glancing away.

So that's how it's going to be. Fine then.

Lisanna crossed her arms and looked him up and down. "I want an answer Laxus," she said sharply. He shifted nervously on his feet and scratched the back of his neck.

"Laxus," she said again.

He blew out a frustrated breath and scowled at her.

"I _was _going to ask you," he amended. "Not sure I want to anymore," he added under his breath.

Despite his last rude comment she felt a smile form on her lips.

"I knew it," she murmured. Then she frowned at him. "Why haven't you then?"

"I was gonna' wait until we were alone," he grumbled. "But then you had to go and ruin it, leaving the guild like that."

"For your information," she snapped, "I only left because I was depressed that you hadn't asked me yet!" The second it left her mouth she clapped her hands over her lips. Her face flushed. She couldn't believe she had actually said that.

Laxus grinned and she silently cursed herself. He chuckled low in his throat. Before she could blink he grabbed her wrists and drew her into his chest gently. He looked down at her confidently, despite the very slight tint of red, and asked, "Lisanna, will be you be my Valentine?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, now that you _finally _asked…"

As the sun was setting and the sky darkened, the only thing that could be seen by the moonlight was a couple standing in front of the guild with their arms wound around each other.

Lisanna was no longer cold, despite the chilly air.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**In case I haven't said this before, I will not tolerate any hating towards Lisanna. I've seen it a few times before and it kind of pissed me off. Lisanna is awesome. You don't like her? Cool, but keep it to yourself. I will block you if you review with hate or anything like that. If anyone wants NaLi, don't hesitate to ask, I will not piss on you for that. I can understand that pairing, though I don't ship it.**

**Anyway, what is coming up next?: **

** -Freelu (Freed X Lucy)**

** -HibiCana (Cana X Hibiki) (that was the only shipping name I could find. It sucks, I might need to come up with something else)**

** -Loke X Aries (anyone know their shipping name?)**

** -Cappy (Carla X Happy) (seriously what is up with these shipping names?)**

**Thanks for the requests :)**


	12. Freelu (Freed X Lucy)

**Frelu! I tried, I really, really did. I swear. But the idea of Freed and Lucy... My head spins. Sorry this took so long. Guys, check out this fan fiction called The Keys of Fire by LoneStorm. It is amazing, I am addicted, Nalu, and is 38 chapters long. I love it. I would do this in all caps but I'm to lazy to press the button... My laziness has reached new heights guys, I'm scared. Seriously though, check it out, it is amazing. It's basically a high school AU but better then the normal ones and their is ninjitsu and it is awesome. I read over 20 chapters in a day. Yeah, I'm addicted. You will be too. Read it.**

**Anyway, enjoy some Frelu!**

* * *

Freed smiled at the girl in his arms, silently spinning her around the room. She was so beautiful with her flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes, and shining golden hair. She had always liked dancing.

Lucy let out a soft laugh as he dipped her and he felt his heart speed up at the noise. She somehow always made him do that, without even realizing it.

Mira giggled at the two from behind the bar. Slowly their relationship was escalating, to her delight. It made her giddy with anticipation for what was to come after their first kiss. She lived off of these kinds of things, much to Laxus's amusement, which she usually ignored.

It had all started a few months ago…

_Mira smiled at Lucy who was talking excitedly about a new book she had just found. That's when Mira had noticed it. Freed. He kept glancing at Lucy out of the corner of his eye with a slight blush. Mirajane stared in slight confusion as she saw him grip the counter tightly in his hands, his lips pressed together tightly. It almost looked like he was debating something in his mind. Lucy didn't notice._

_Then Freed pushed himself up from his stool and walked over to the bar._

"_Lucy," he said quietly. The mentioned girl glanced up in surprise. Freed and she hadn't talked much so she was slightly startled to see him so close to her._

"_Oh hi, Freed," she said cheerfully, despite this. He swallowed nervously and nodded to himself._

"_I was wondering if you might join me for a mission," he said, looking her directly in the eyes. She blinked, shocked._

"_With just you?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded. Mira glanced between them, her eyes narrowed in confusion. Why was he asking her on a mission? Lucy apparently had the same question._

"_Why do you want me to go on a mission with you?" She was clearly confused by her furrowed brows._

_Freed shifted on his feet nervously and glanced away. Mira's eyes widened to the size of saucers. How had she not noticed? Quickly, Mira said, "Lucy, I think you should go."_

_Lucy glanced at Mira with a frown. _

"_Natsu's on a solo mission for a few months, right? So you have no one to go with on missions. Why not with Freed?" she explained. Pretending not to notice the look of relief Freed shot her, she smiled at the Celestial wizard._

_Hesitantly, she said, "Okay.."_

After that they had grown a lot closer. Mira would often find them in each other's company. Their first mission had been a complete disaster, each not used to working with each other. But it hadn't been a bad disaster, more like a funny one, well, at least to the guys. The events included flying slugs, but Mira refused to think any more about it. She shuddered.

After that they had gone on more and more missions together. At first the entire guild had been surprised, I mean, wasn't Freed a part of the Thunder Legion? But Bickslow and Evergreen didn't seem to mind, each occupied with their own lives, and both seemed slightly amused by Freed's new attitude towards Lucy.

Eventually though, it had just become the social norm. When Natsu had returned at first he had been confused, but quickly accepted it with a small shrug. Lucy alternated from going on missions with the two boys. After all, Natsu was still her best friend, and she would miss Happy, despite her usual denial.

Mira sighed in contentment, watching Freed and Lucy giggle together as they danced.

They were so cute.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Did I ever mention how much I love you guys? No, I mean it. I was reading through some of my reviews and I was like *tackle hug* on my computer, which makes no sense. I'm weird, as you should know by now. I hope you do, goodness, as if I haven't demonstrated it enough.**

**So, I'm going to rant. I don't talk about this stuff in real life, because I just don't. I'm not that kind of person. But I need to do SOMETHING. I mean, I could write something and then delete it and I might feel a little bit better, but it's nicer imagining that someone is reading this and actually cares. Which is saying a lot. Okay here goes. *Deep breath* I hate guys. No, that's not right. More like I am really confused by them. Mixed up. Scrambled eggs. Frustrated. Tired. Exhausted. Done. I just don't understand you guys. Not at all. One day he'll talk to me and seem to be trying to get my attention, the next day it will be like I don't exist. One week we talk a lot, the next week I barely see him. Now, of course this probably sounds silly. He's just a guy after all. And he is. But he is also my friend who I have a gigantic crush on and it annoys me to hell. I hate having crushes on people, because I INVEST in them. I won't like anyone else until we don't see each other again for years. And it pisses me off. Especially since most of the time my happiness depends on them. They don't sit with me during lunch? I want to bury myself under the covers and never get up again but at the same time I want to go seek him out and just be near him. It drives me nuts. I hate that. I want my happiness to depend on myself. SO usually I ignore it. But that doesn't stop it. NOOOOOOOO because I just can't seem to get a break from this crap. *sigh* But I can't hate him, because he is a really nice guy. And he doesn't realize he is doing it to me (I hope), and he is a good friend. *Larger sigh***

**Well that was a crap storm on a crap storm. Sorry, I don't mean to complain. I know, I'm lucky to have him as my friend at all. I'm just pissed at myself for letting it get this far and letting myself feel this way. *Groan* I'm pretty sure a lot of people out there understand how this feels though... So, I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN. You know, this is actually one of the reasons I love writing. For a while, I get to escape the outside world, and live in another, one that I created (in this instance, partially, as the great Hiro Mashima is to be credited for this amazingness). Also there's the fact that when writing I know what everyone is feeling. I don't have to guess and poke blindly, I just KNOW. Life is a lot more scary than stories... And more intense. *repeating last sigh* Oh well, I'll deal. Sorry about acting weird, I just have been holding this in for longer then a year. I would write more but I don't want to drop to much on to you lovelies. **

* * *

**ANYWAY coming up:**

**-HibiCana (Hibiki X Cana)**

**-Lories (Loke X Aries)**

**-Cappy (Carla X Happy) (Yes, I know that is the real shipping name, I looked it up and everything)**

**-Nawen (Natsu X Wendy) (I am assuming this one is a friendship type of Valentine thing, a brotp. I can't do an actual Valentine thing, the age difference. I just can't. Sorry if that's not what you wanted Mizuriii, but that's all I can. If it's not what you had in mind, feel free to take the request back, and sorry)f**

**-Freed X Rufus (shipping name anyone?)  
**

**-Sting X Rogue (shipping name anyone?)  
**

**-Stilu (Sting X Lucy)**

* * *

**I'll try and get the next chapter out tonight, I have nothing to do after all. No life man...**

**Guys, you should like, tottaly review. I don't think you realize how amazing and special it feels to see my email that says new email with Review as the title. It makes me happy, and for a moment I forget all of my troubles in life. I enjoy hearing the feedback almost as much as I enjoy writing, so seriously pleasseee! Make a girl happy and I'll make the chapter's awesome ;)**

**Anyway, thanks Innari for the request, hope this keeps you alive! Don't die! I refuse to let you die! **

**Love ya! **

**PS: Oh, I feel like I should say thanks to rebma726, you keep sending reviews that make me so happy! You are awesome, thanks for sharing it!**

**Yes, if you request it, I write it. Most of the time. Usually. Hopefully. Sorry I'm tired. Gonna go now, to write the next chapter...**

**Bye!**


	13. HibiCana (Hibiki X Cana)

**Hello, me friends. No, the 'me' was not an accident, it was on purpose. I like pirates. Sue me. OH PIRATES...! That could be a good idea for a fanfiction... Maybe when I don't have other stuff to do... Um, anyway, so it's short. I'm tired of apologizing, so just take this as the sorry that covers them all. Deal with it. XP**

**Without further ado, HibiCana (Still hate that shipping name)**

* * *

Cana glanced over at the man leaning on the counter next to her. She raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. Hibiki flashed his most charming smile. You could practically see his teeth sparkle.

Cana narrowed her eyes at him. "Hibiki, what are you doing?"

"Just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look," he said smiling. Cana snorted into her drink, casting him a wry glance. Once she took a long drink she set her beer back down on the counter and turned fully around to him. She was wearing what she always wore, a blue bikini top with brown pants tied off with a white rope. Her dark brown hair was down, hanging in waves. She didn't care much for Valentine's Day, so she had refused to dress up.

"Get lost, Hibiki." His shoulders slumped slightly. Then her eyes brightened and she grinned at him. The sudden urge to run shot through him. That grin could only mean trouble. "Unless, you accept my challenge to a drinking contest!"

"Uh…" he cleared his throat. The last time he had participated in one of her drinking contests he had ended up wearing only his boxers while laying unconscious on the bar. It hadn't been a fun experience, and the hangover the next day had been the worst experience of his life. Her grin widened at the memory.

"Not feeling up to it, eh?" Looking close to a panic attack, she smirked. "Oh come on, last time it was fun! When you sang "The Way You Look Tonight", it was amazing!"

Hibiki flushed and looked away. He had blocked that part out from his memories, but the tune was forever stuck in his mind.

Moral lesson? Never accept her challenges.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, get lost pretty boy." She shooed him away. He sighed in defeat, casting her one last glance before leaving. Mira walked up to Cana and cocked her head in confusion.

"Why did you send him away?" she asked. "It's obvious he's trying his hardest to spend the day with you." Cana scowled, glancing down at her drink.

"He's a womanizer, Mira. He doesn't really like me."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Cana, you know that's not true." Seeing Cana's look she conceded, "Well most of the time."

Cana grimaced as she took another sip of the beer.

"Cana, he isn't hitting on any other girls," Mira tried again. It was true. Instead of charming every girl in sight, like he usually would, he was sulking at one of the tables. Cana frowned. "Why don't you go and talk to him?" Mira suggested. Her frown deepened.

With a slight shove from Mira, Cana walked towards Hibiki and sat down next to him with a huff. It wasn't like she didn't like him. In fact, when she allowed herself, she actually thought he was really cute and a genuinely good guy. Cana just wasn't a big fan of his smiles that looked fake and his cheesy pick-up lines.

He glanced up at her in surprise, his hand nervously toying with a silver ring on his right hand. Cana realized too late she had left her drink up at the bar.

"If you cut the crap," she said, "I'll hang out with you."

Hibiki blinked in surprise, and then grinned. It wasn't one of his weird ones either, it was a nice one. Cana felt a blush crawl up her neck and she looked away scowling.

"Still would have liked to see you sing though," she grumbled. Hibiki chuckled. He wasn't sure what this was, or what it could become. But he knew that he didn't really want it to stop. Just being near her sent happy shivers along his spine. He would do almost anything for this girl.

Except have a drinking contest.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**ForeverDreamer21: Hope this fits your tastes, and sorry for the wait! Thanks for the request :)**

**So I've decided to respond to reviewers, I just feel the need to transfer at least a little bit of my thanks for being awesome!**

**TheEnderKat: Of course you can ask! Adorableness does need to be together! I'll get working on it as soon as I can, for now though, hold onto your pillow :)**

**HailStorm:**** Wah! You're always so nice to me! I'm glad you were able to enjoy it, despite not liking the ship! Mission accomplished! I agree with the whole reading their mind thing and such mostly. But then I start to wonder. It's probably the same for them with us, and they probably would want to read our minds too which makes me highly uncomfortable. So, maybe I wouldn't wish to read their minds, maybe just understand. I also understand with the guy thing! I had this really good friend and we had eating contests and made jokes ALL the time ****and it was so fun, but then all of the sudden he stopped talking to me. It annoyed me to no end, especially when I tried to joke around with him **** and he just tried to nervously edge away, and glanced at his friends for help. Beyond frustrating. The NaWen makes me a little uncomfortable too, just because of the age difference, and *cough* Nalu *cough*. Question: What is yaoi? Never heard of it... Excuse my idiocy please. ****WE HAVE ANOTHER CHEEKY DICKWAFFLE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Well actually it would just be a repeat of him but in a different manner... Never mind... *Hides in corner* Thanks for the reviews! It's always fun talking to you :)**

**Rebma726:  *twirls fingers* Thanks for the compliments, you are too nice to me XD! Okay, weird confession. I love seeing couples together, especially when they are together for a long time. I always want to hug them and scream "SO CUTE!" Of course, I won't hug you, I don't know you and that would be weird (ignoring the fact that I can't hug you over the internet). It's awesome to hear that you guys have been together for 5 years, that really is awesome! Thanks for the advice. I have considered it multiple times, but in the end I don't have that kind of courage. Plus, I don't want to make things awkward, I enjoy our friendship too much. Thanks again, oh and don't think I am ignoring your advice! I'm just a coward. Braver when writing then I am in real life *shrug* oh well. Anyway, glad you can't wait for the Sticy, hehe... Thanks for your wonderful compliments, they make me so happy! Oh, and I already have an idea of how to do Freed and Rufus... *cackles* **

**Guest: Of course I do crack ships! But I can't do all four, too much. But I'll do two out of the either/or, hope that's okay! But it will take a while, life and Netflix man. Their sucking me in. **

* * *

**What's next:**

**-Lories (Loke X Aries)**

**-Cappy (Carla X Happy)**

**-Nawen (Natsu X Wendy) (brotp type thing)**

**-Freefus? (Freed X Rufus)**

**-StiRo (Sting X Rogue)**

**-StiLu (Sting X Lucy)**

**-Bixanna (Bickslow X Lisanna)**

**-Freed X Lahar (Shipping name anyone?)**

**-Erza X Mira (Shipping name anyone?)**

* * *

**Wow guys, the list just got seriously longer. Goodness. Not sure if I should be overwhelmed, flattered, or exasperated... How about all three? *nervous laugh starts* Don't worry, I'll get to it as quick as I can. But I've got like three other stories to do, a big one-fic coming out soon to finish and edit for a competition with my friend *hint hint*! Oops maybe I wasn't supposed to say that, won't say anymore about that... Hehehe keep on the look out for it though, it is going to be LONG! Already like 8 pages, using small font and I'm not even close to done... Ehehe... Um also I am writing a long story for my friend for money, gihihihi... And not to mention school and then I've recently become obsessed with Parks and Recreation on Netflix. Yeah... I have no social life. Can you tell? ;p**

**ANYWAY, thanks for the requests and reviews and favorites and followers and just plain reading my stories! It means a lot, really, especially when I am having a bad day :) **

**Love ya! Till next time**


	14. Lories (Leo X Aries)

**Lories! This one was really fun to write to be honest, though I don't think I got to properly explore their characters like I wish I could. 813 words. Better then the last one, eh? So, yes, 2 chapters in one day. Shock upon shock right? Hehe... I was bored and needed a break from Park and Rec. Too many feelings. Also thought I should knock these out since I have so much more to do... *smile widens* I know, it is stressful to have so much to do. But it is a wonderful feeling at the same time because it is about writing and people WANT to read my writing. My mind is blown. You guys are crazy, I love you. You know, I actually cried once from one of my reviews. I was that happy. So bam. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

You wouldn't think there would be a bench in the Spirit World but there were, many of them in fact. And occupying one of the many was Aries. The celestial spirit sat silently, watching her surroundings with an air of peace. It was always blue in the Spirit World, the sky and the planets floating above her head, each practically pulsing the beautiful color. Off to her far right she could see a small castle where the Spirit King resided.

Aries thought Lucy would enjoy this part of the Spirit World, with the rainbow colored ground and the beautiful and strange flowers that populated the path. But sadly, this was a part of the Spirit World no humans were allowed to see. The part she and Team Natsu had visited was just the beginning, only a small and tiny part of this large world. Aries sighed. Though Lucy and her friends had found this world to be strange and beautiful she just found it normal. But, she supposed that was to be expected, as she had lived here her entire life.

Aries paused when she saw a figure approaching. Her nerves set on edge when she recognized him. His almost orange hair stood in its usual spikes and he walked with an easy grace that she envied. His dark suit and red tie against a white dress shirt seemed out of place in the Spirit World, but he somehow made it work.

Leo smiled in affection at her as he got closer.

"Aries," he said warmly. "Glad you could make it."

Aries flushed a deep crimson and let out a little squeak. "S-sorry if I was too early!"

He chuckled and sat down next to her on the bench, leaning back. He turned to her.

"It's perfectly alright, I just feel guilty that I arrived late." Aries's eyes widened.

"No! You're perfectly on time!" she said it so forcefully that is surprised both of them. Aries's ears tinted pink, blending in with her hair. She buried her face in her hands and cried in distress, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shout…"

Leo blinked and then quickly looked away when her big eyes peeked at him through her fingers. He pretended not to notice the warmth he felt in his cheeks.

"L-Leo?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you all right?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Without waiting for a response, she continued.

"U-um, if you don't mind me asking," she began quietly, "why did you want to meet me?"

Why indeed… Leo wanted to know why too. But he supposed that was a stupid question, he knew exactly why. The reasons behind the why were a little bit more complicated though. How did she do this to him? She always seemed to make his heart beat faster, and cause a tidal wave of warmth and happiness to flow through him. Whenever she was around this fierce sense of protectiveness overwhelmed him, a different kind then the one he felt for his owner, Lucy.

"I was just…" he tried but stopped. His mouth was dry. Then there was that. His usual cool and calm demeanor was long gone whenever in her presence. He cleared his throat.

Aries stared curiously up at him, her previous nervousness forgotten.

"Well, in the human world, ah, it's um," he tugged at his jacket sleeve nervously. How did she do this to him? "In the human world it's Valentine's Day."

She blinked and then her eyes widened. Without thinking she yelped out, "Sorry!"

"And," he continued, ignoring her outburst. "I wanted to spend the day with you."

"R-really?" she asked. By now her face's color had far surpassed her hair.

Leo glanced down at her and smiled gently. She was so adorable. Her white fluffy dressed hugged her curves, and her soft pink hair fell gently to her shoulders. Small little horns curled at the top of her head and her big doe-like eyes stared up at him vulnerably.

"Of course," he said, regaining his composure. Aries smiled up at him and he could have sworn he saw the Celestial stars in her eyes, shining right at him.

"Then, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to spend the day with you," she murmured shyly. Leo felt something inside of him stir pleasantly. He couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face.

Aries was so used to the same sights in the Spirit World. Sure, the planets moved, and the blue's shades changed from light to dark. Anyone who looked at it would believe it was beautiful, and she would promptly agree. But she was so used to seeing it all of her life. But this, Leo sitting next to her, and holding her hand as he talked to her with bright eyes, was a sight she could never get tired of. Never.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Do you think it is bad that I listen to sad songs while I write? That I never really have a plan while I write? I just let whatever happens happen? Because I see people make detailed plans man and I just sit here chewing on an oreo going, "Um, yeah I had an idea. The beginning of a story... So I just started writing it..." They ask where my written plan and outline is. I point at air, because that is what I have. Yeah... *hides in hole***

**Guest:**** YOU ARE AWESOME! Crack crazy ships are cool... Think about them? Mmmm... I guess I could see Laxana, but I'm more of a Miraxus supporter. Freed and Lahar... To be honest I don't see it ever happening if that is what you mean. Actually, I have never really shipped Freed with anyone. Never even really though about it, crazy I know. But I actually like Lahar, so I guess you could say I am neutral? Erza and Mira... Well, you are talking to a Jerza shipper and a Miraxus shipper so... But I think I could see it at the same time. They are good friends after all *shrug*. I don't know XD! I used to never even ship anyone in Fairy Tail. When I started watching it I just loved it because the family is what I had always wanted and it was always fun and friendly. I've only started to ship couples recently so I haven't delved to deep into the shipping ocean to the point where I will fight people on certain shipping ideas. Or even have drastic opinions or anything. Why did I mention that? No idea. I'm weird. And tired. Long day. OMG I AM SO SORRY I JUST REALIZED YOU WERE PROBABLY ASKING WHAT I THOUGHT OF THE SHIPPING NAMES, NOT MY OPINION OF THE SHIPS! I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT. I AM AN IDIOT. I won't erase it though, because I feel like I would be lying about it. So you know, witness my shame. And stupidity. I am so sorry. Please don't think less of me. Yes, those names seem fine. Thank you. *Goes to cry in corner***

* * *

**What's next?:**

**-Cappy (Carla X Happy)**

**-Nawen (Natsu X Wendy) (brotp type thing)**

**-Freefus? (Freed X Rufus)**

**-StiRo (Sting X Rogue)**

**-StiLu (Sting X Lucy)**

**-Bixanna (Bickslow X Lisanna)**

**-FreeHar (Freed X Lahar?)**

**-MirErza (Erza X Mira)**

* * *

**ANYWAY, lovelies. Thanks for your amazing awesomeness. If you have a new ship make sure to review with it!**


	15. Cappy (Carla X Happy)

**Sort of short, ahehehe, but I think it is sort of cute :p**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Happy was used to being rejected by Carla, it was almost considered normal in his mind. But that never stopped him. Almost every day he would present her with a fish wrapped in a red bow or flowers that he found when he was hunting for fish. He was Happy, and refused to be sad even when she constantly denied him. He refused to give up, he learned that from Natsu.

So it wasn't a surprise when Happy woke up in excitement on Valentine's Day, anticipating what he might give her. And though he didn't say it, deep in his heart, he hoped against all hopes that today might be the day where she finally, _finally, _accepted his gifts. After all Valentine's Day made most females go soft. Or so he hoped, at least.

Despite his excitement though, there was, of course, the doubt. Why would today of all days change anything, anyway? He desperately wanted it to, but there was no guarantee. Carla was too good for him, he knew that. But that wouldn't stop him.

That was why, when he gave her an extremely large fish wrapped in a bow that read in sparkly pink letters, "Happy Valentine's Day!", he was immensely surprised, because she accepted them. She smiled at him, and even blushed.

He was a stumbling mess, as they stood in the guild hall, on the bar's counter. Mira had decided to leave, giving them privacy when she heard Carla say, "Thank you," and not her usual, "Go away, male cat." Mira had left with a wink and thumbs up towards Happy, her lips twitching into a pleased smile.

Happy really hadn't expected her to thank him, or to accept them, at all. He hadn't even considered what to do if she accepted them. He was fumbling for words to say, trying desperately to think of something clever and witty. He felt like Natsu which was not a good sign.

Carla cocked her head in concern. "Are you alright, male cat?"

He blinked slowly at her and mumbled, "You accepted?"

She blushed and looked away with a scowl.

"You'll be my valentine?" he asked. His nervous demeanor from just a few seconds ago was replaced with an eager and excited attitude. Carla gave him an, 'are you stupid' look, to which he just smiled in delight.

Carla huffed in impatience as Happy flew around her in large circles, crying in delight. Really, why did it have to be _him? _Carla looked down at the fish she was still holding in between her paws. It was really big. It must have been hard to catch…

"Happy," Carla said, snapping him out of his flying course. He hovered in mid-air and stared down curiously at her. "How long did it take for you to catch this fish?"

He frowned uncertainly.

"An entire day. The fish kept getting away from me." He scowled at the dead fish, and then grinned in triumph. "But I won eventually."

Carla didn't understand him one bit. She was always mean to him, and yet he still goes to such lengths for her. She felt something in her soften as she watched Happy be, well, happy.

Happy stopped suddenly and looked at her intently, causing a slight blush to rush to her cheeks. In complete seriousness, he said, "Does this mean you'll go fishing with me?"

Carla rolled her eyes in exasperation. Why did it have to be him?

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Went camping this weekend... yay... ****Thanks for explaining HailStorm, sorry for making you explain. Of course you all can skip chapters if you want to and I'll assume it is because you don't like the ship, and not that you think my writing is terrible ;p This authors note is shorter, yeah I noticed that too rebma726, sorry about that. Okay, thank you all for your awesomeness! Love you! Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Next?:**

**-Nawen (Natsu X Wendy) (brotp type thing)**

**-Freefus? (Freed X Rufus)**

**-StiRo (Sting X Rogue)**

**-StiLu (Sting X Lucy)**

**-Bixanna (Bickslow X Lisanna)**

**-FreeHar (Freed X Lahar?)**

**-MirErza (Erza X Mira)**

**-Rogue X Frosch (Do you mean a brotp type thing? I'm not sure how I feel about a romance thing for those two... I don't think I can write that, sorry. But I'll do a brotp thing if you want? If you don't feel free to retract the request)**


	16. Wendy X Natsu (brotp)

**Ello! So here we got some brotp going on, no it is not a romantic thing (that would be weird to me). This was seriously fun to write and so cute! I love there brother/sister type of relationship XD**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I did! (sorry for any mistakes, I was editing it but some of my munchkin friends came and started talking about wind up toys, so naturally I got distracted :p)**

* * *

Wendy giggled softly as Natsu threw the shell of a nut at Elfman. Usually she wouldn't support such abuse, but she allowed it because Elfman was too caught up in dancing with Evergreen to notice anything, including the shells that continued to bounce off the back of his head.

Natsu and Wendy were relaxing in one of the booths in the guild, watching the other couples on Valentine's Day. Wendy had to admit, they could be amusing. She wasn't sure how she ended up sitting with him. All she really remembered was seeing Natsu alone and having the sudden urge to sit with him, and not let him be alone today.

Natsu's feet were propped up against the table with one of his arms crossed behind his head. He smirked as he aimed another shell at a new innocent victim.

"Natsu, you really shouldn't do that," Wendy scolded him, despite her twitching lips. His smirk widened as he threw one at Macao, hitting him squarely between the shoulder blades. Natsu crowed in victory as Macao whipped his head around, looking for his attacker. Unfortunately for Macao Natsu had ducked under the table so he couldn't see him. With a small grunt he turned back to his conversation with Mira.

"Really, Natsu," Wendy sighed. She giggled as he concentrated on a new victim. A sudden thought occurred to her. Cocking her head, tendrils of her blue hair sliding across her shoulders, she asked, "Natsu, where's Happy?"

He shrugged with a frown. "Said something about trying somethin' despite his fears…" Natsu smirked. "How much you wanna bet it has to do with Carla?"

Wendy glanced around looking for Carla, but if she was anywhere in the guild, Wendy couldn't see her.

"Why are you sitting alone, Natsu?" Wendy asked curiously. To see Natsu alone was rare, especially on such a lively holiday. He paused in his act of throwing another shell.

"Luce is sick, and Happy is preoccupied," he grumbled. "And everyone is acting really weird today." Wendy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Natsu, you do know it's Valentine's Day, right?"

He looked at her like she was stupid. "Obviously, Wendy. It's on all of the banners."

"Do you know what people celebrate during Valentine's Day?" Wendy was almost afraid to hear his answer. He turned back to the task of targeting people.

"Of course," he scoffed. Wendy shifted in her seat, deciding not to press it. He looked back at her and said in all seriousness, "You know what it is, right?"

Wendy blushed and looked away. "Yes!" Seeing his disbelieving look she continued. "It's the day you spend with someone you love," she mumbled looking down at her hands.

Natsu frowned and looked at the guild.

"But that doesn't make much sense; don't we do that every day?" Wendy blinked at him once, twice, and then laughed, throwing her head back as she did so. His lips twitched into a small grin as he watched her laugh.

After a few moments her laughter died down. Wiping away a tear that sat on the edge of her eyes she sighed and looked at Natsu in amusement.

"Natsu, it isn't that kind of love," Wendy explained. "It's different then a friendship love."

Suddenly he broke out into a grin. "Do you mean the kind of love I feel for Lucy?" He asked it so innocently that it caused Wendy to break out into a massive blush.

"Y-you l-love Lucy?" Wendy squeaked, her eyes as wide as saucers. He cocked his head in confusion at her flustered state.

"Of course," he said. Then his eyes widened as he muttered under his breath, "Shit." Nervously he scratched the back of his neck and looked at Wendy pleadingly.

"I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell someone," he admitted sheepishly. "Lucy wants to keep it a secret for now."

Wendy couldn't even process this. Her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"Please don't tell anyone!" he pleaded. "Lucy will kill me!"

Without warning Wendy tackled him with a hug, crushing him in her arms. "I'm so happy for you, Natsu!" she squealed in glee. He chuckled and patted her on the head. She leaned away and grinned at him eagerly. "I can't wait to talk to Lucy," she murmured as an afterthought.

Natsu's face lit up in alarm. He started to wave his arms around in panic, shaking his head vigorously. "Please don't tell her you know! She really will be angry!"

Sighing, Wendy crossed her arms. "Fine, I won't mention it," she pouted.

Natsu sighed in relief. "Thanks Wendy."

"Wait, Natsu," she said, "its Valentine's Day, so why are you here?" His brows furrowed as he looked at her.

"Lucy said it was okay to go without her," he said hesitantly. Wendy scowled at him fiercely.

"Natsu!"

"What!" he cried in shock when Wendy hit him on the shoulder.

"You don't leave your _girlfriend_ alone when she is _sick _on _Valentine's Day!" _Wendy hit him on the shoulder again. He let out a small yelp. She could be strong when she wanted to. "Go to her!" she all but shouted.

"Aye!" he cried, saluting her. He stood up, his nut shells long abandoned on the booths table and rushed away. Wendy sighed in exhaustion and leaned against the booth's seat, closing her eyes. Sometimes he was a real idiot.

Her eyes popped open when she heard Natsu shout her name. She looked up at him, surprised to see him standing right in front of her.

"Thanks for the advice," he said grinning, "and Happy Valentine's Day!"

Without a word he brought from behind him a madly blushing teenage boy, looking for a means of escape. The back of his clothes were fisted in Natsu's hand.

"Natsu!" Romeo shouted in anger. "Why did you suddenly yank me over here!"

He still hadn't noticed Wendy, but he certainly did when Wendy stood and glared at Natsu with venom. Romeo unconsciously moved away, fear weaving its way through his veins. Natsu was unaffected though.

He leaned in and whispered, "A present, since this idiot is too clueless to come up to you himself." He pulled away and winked. Wendy's anger had drained out and turned to embarrassment.

"Natsu!" she hissed. By now her face was as red as Erza's hair.

He grinned and shoved Romeo into the booth. "I'll see you two later!" and with that he was gone, his pink head bobbing towards the door.

Wendy glanced back at Romeo who looked so confused and lost. Wendy groaned and sat back down in the booth. Sometimes he really was an idiot.

But still, she felt her lips twitch into a smile.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**So cute! *squeal* I know it is weird to get so excited about a story you yourself wrote but I just really love it. I started a new story 'Heartfilia's Home' its a nalu, if your interested. It's going to be chapters long (how many I have no idea). Check it out!**

**CrystelTearsofFaith: Wait wait wait, so you are a hiding reader and you don't usually review, but you did, and you also followed and I'm just like AGJHSAHGLWJHFOIWEJFOISA! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, and thanks for the correction, I fixed it! You are so nice, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I am so happy that you decided to press pause for a moment on being a hider reader to send me a review! It was so nice and made me feel so special! *hug* I'll try to do my best so you don't regret it! *salute* PS: I'm usually a hider reader too, and only review when something is REALLY good, and I desperately need more, or need to tell the writer how amazing they are! ;)**

**HailStorm: O-one of y-you f-favorites? I-I don't even know what to say... I j-just... I am someone's 'one of my favorites'! THANK YYOU I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE SO NICE, I LOVE YOU *MASSIVE HUG* THANK YOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY! Seriously, I could not stop smiling all day. You keep complimenting me... I don't deserve it. Thank you!**

**Taiski:**** Okay then, I'll do my best! And thanks! :)**

* * *

**What's next?:**

**-Freefus? (Freed X Rufus)**

**-StiRo (Sting X Rogue)**

**-StiLu (Sting X Lucy)**

**-Bixanna (Bickslow X Lisanna)**

**-FreeHar (Freed X Lahar?)**

**-MirErza (Erza X Mira)**

**-Rogue X Frosch (brotp thing)**

**\- Wendy X Chelia **

* * *

**As always, thanks for being amazing and I hope you enjoyed! REVIEWWW**


	17. Freefus (Freed X Rufus)

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the delay! My inspiration for Valentine's Day left, but I felt guilty for neglecting you lovelies so I pushed through! I'm currently sick (have a cold, sucks, can't breathe through my damn nose so I can't sleep agh) so my apologies if it sucks! Um so Freefus... another ship I've never heard of. Man this Fairy Tail shipping world is sooo big! I've actually never thought much about Rufus but I can see how those two would make sense. Both calm and quiet, slightly arrogant *whispers* both have beautiful long hair...**

**Anyway thanks for the request, lilithefujoshi! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Freed frowned, glancing down at the map in his hands, then back at his surroundings. He wasn't at all where he thought he would be. The map said he was currently standing in a town, near the south entrance. Where he _actually _was, was the middle of the woods. Freed pondered the thought that maybe he had just misread the directions, but going through it in his head he realized that he had done them perfectly. It wasn't his fault, it was the maps.

The map was defective.

Sighing, he closed the map and shoved it in his pocket. It wasn't like he wanted to be out here, not really. But today was Valentine's Day. He scowled at the thought. He loved his guild mates but today of all days was one of the moments when he really couldn't stand being around them. They were all gushy and romantic, not to mention the white-haired devil who enjoyed trying to set him up with someone.

He winced at the memory of Mira trying to shove him into a conversation with Laxus. It wasn't like he didn't like Laxus, but it was in a purely platonic way. _That _had been embarrassing, not to mention Laxus's anger towards Mira for interfering at all had been slightly terrifying.

Scratching the back of his head, he considered retracing his steps back to the town he had walked from, and try to find a better map but his thoughts froze when he heard a rustling from one of the bushes to his right.

Immediately, his hand reached for the sword on his hip and gripped the handle. Emerging from the bushes was a very disheveled looking man with long blonde hair. It took a moment for him to remember who he was.

Rufus Lore from the guild Sabertooth. The mage from the Grand Magic Games who used Memory-Make magic .

That fact did not make him loosen his hold on the sword. Narrowing his eyes he felt confusion sway within his brain. What was Rufus doing here?

Said man glanced around, looking as confused as Freed felt. His hands hung loose at his sides, and though his face held a look of complete calm, his eyes telegraphed the look of absolute confusion.

When his eyes set upon Freed they narrowed in suspicion. For a moment Freed thought Rufus was about to pounce on him and attack, recognizing him as an enemy. Instead he just looked more confused.

"You," he said. "Who are you?"

Freed supposed it was natural that he didn't know who he was, they had never actually met, but still, Freed couldn't help but feel a little offended.

Scowling, he said, "Freed Justine, of Fairy Tail."

Immediately, at the mention of Fairy Tail Rufus stiffened, his eyes narrowing.

"So, my old foe and I meet again…" he murmured. Freed raised his eyebrows at the slight dramatic flair in his voice when he said that.

Deciding that he wasn't in the mood do deal with this particular mage, Freed once again sighed, and asked, "Yeah... Do you know where the next town is?"

Rufus blinked, looking like a thought just struck him.

"I'm wondering the same thing," he said. He glanced around with a scowl, his previous words forgotten. Freed only then noticed the map Rufus clutched in his hands, the exact same one Freed had.

Freed had decided to take a job during Valentine's Day, just to get away from the guild, and against his better instincts it had been provided by Mira. It must have been her doing. Though why she would do this completely baffled him. As far as he was concerned they had never actually spoken either. And then there was the question of _how Mira gave Rufus the map too._ And why would she even do this? But knowing her it was another one of her set ups. She always seemed desperate for to match him with someone. And what about the fact that this was a guy from Sabertooth who had inflicted pain on his guild members? Why him? His head started to hurt.

It didn't make any sense.

"Do you by chance know Mirajane?"

Rufus glanced at him in surprise with raised eyebrows. "Yes, she was the one who sent me the letter telling me of a job request in the town over with this map."

"And you didn't think to question that?" Freed nearly shouted in exasperation. Rufus scowled, looking offended.

"I did, in fact," he said. "But she assured me it wasn't a trap. It seems I was mistaken though…" he trailed off, once again eyeing his surroundings.

Seriously, what was wrong with that girl? It didn't make any sense.

"Come on then," Freed sighed. "We might as well find the town together."

Rufus eyed him warily, before nodding, his lips pressed into a thin line.

As they retraced Freed's steps, going back to the starting point, he repeated over and over in his mind the same sentence.

It didn't make any sense.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Sooo? What'd ya think? Weird? Cute? I kind of like it... *twirl thumbs nervously* Though I do think I made Freed slightly OOC, sorry. My excuse is that I'm sick XP**

**Lovelies, your reviews give me life :) They make my crappy days un-crappy, they drain away my pile of anxieties, and put a smile on my usually frowning face! (If I could do poetry, which I can't, I suck at it, then I would compose one to show my gratitude) (and no, that is not being over dramatic).**

**CrystalTearsofFaith: Silly authors are silly... I might need to quote you on that one day... I grinned like an idiot when I read that. I'm glad you think I portrayed them correctly in the last chapter, it made me slightly nervous, I always feel like I'm doing a bad job. But like you said *wink wink* silly authors are silly! I WILL ALWAYS DO MY BEST TO MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY YOU FOLLOWED ME *SALUTES INTENSELY* It's the least I could do after all for everyone's kindness... anyway thanks again!**

**Sabrina-Luna-Potter:**** It has been added to the list! *thunder booms***

**Redpunter: I agree completely, and I hope you liked!**

**Rebma726: You always find new ways to make me blush, thank you for your awesomeness! *jumps up and down happily* **

* * *

**What's next?:**

**-StiRo (Sting X Rogue)**

**-StiLu (Sting X Lucy)**

**-Bixanna (Bickslow X Lisanna)**

**-FreeHar (Freed X Lahar?)**

**-MirErza (Erza X Mira)**

**-Rogue X Frosch (brotp thing)**

**\- Wendy X Chelia (shipping name?)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See ya next time! Reviews make me sparkle and dazzle with happiness! (PS: they also cure colds... *wink wink nudge nudge* ;)**


	18. Stiro (Sting X Rogue)

**I am despicable, I am so sorry this took so long ot update! I'll try and do better I promise. I got caught up in my new story _The Heartfilia Home_ (if you wanna go check it out ;0 ) Stiro! Sting and Rogue! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Here you go liliethfujoshi!**

* * *

Sting frowned at Sabertooth, his eyes trained in the dancing figures. Sabertooth, like everyone on Earthland, was celebrating Valentine's Day, and the festivities had lasted the entire day. Sting wasn't one to shake the opportunity to party, in fact, he enjoyed them a lot. But he couldn't help but wonder why it was he found himself alone right now.

Should he not be in their midst, drinking and laughing as he danced with every girl in sight? His frown deepened. He sighed as he rested his arm on the balcony of the second floor.

"Shouldn't you be down there?" a voice asked. Sting jumped almost five feet in the air. Spinning around he scowled at the dark figure.

"I could say the same to you, Rogue," Sting said quickly. "What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you," he said calmly. "I couldn't find you anywhere down there."

Something in Sting's chest seemed to lighten at his words. "You were looking for me?"

"Of course," Rogue replied. After a short pause he said, "You still haven't answered my question."

Sting sighed and turned back to the guild. "I don't know, I don't really understand it. For some reason I just can't seem to manage to get rid of this heaviness in my chest."

Rogue frowned, glancing at his friend.

"Is it because of Valentine's Day?" Rogue guessed. Sting shrugged.

"I suppose," Sting said hesitantly. He supposed it made sense; he had been feeling it ever since this morning when he saw Rogue talking to a particularly handsome young man. Sting scowled as the image popped into his mind.

"Rogue, who were you talking to earlier?"

Rogue blinked at him in surprise, and then to Sting's shock, he blushed and looked away.

With a sinking feeling, Sting realized what that meant. "A Valentine, huh?" Why was it bothering him so much? Whoever Rogue chose as his Valentine wasn't his business.

Sensing Rogue's hesitation Sting hurriedly said, "You don't need to tell me about it, it's alright."

Rogue looked at Sting in confusion, his mind running a thousand miles a minute. He couldn't…. could he? It only took a moment for Rogue to decide on what to do.

"It was a Valentine."

Sting seemed to deflate at the admission. "Oh," was all he said in response.

"He was a very nice person, and he gave me chocolate," Rogue continued. Sting flinched as if he was physically hurting him.

"Really, you don't need to tell me about it!" Sting protested. Rogue continued as if he hadn't heard.

"But, I had to respectfully decline his Valentine. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Wouldn't be fair?" Sting repeated. Rogue nodded, his eyes staring directly into Stings eyes. Sting blushed slightly at the intensity of it.

"It wouldn't be fair because I already have someone I want to give a valentine to." Sting bit his lip and looked away. He was trying to find a way to offer his friend support, and to smile at him without telling him how much it hurt. Sting thought he understood now what these feelings were, and he wished he didn't understand them because they broke his insides.

"And who is that?" Sting asked quietly, despite himself. There was a moment of silence, then the sound of rustling. Sting glanced over and stared at the sight before him.

Rogue stood next to him with a small smile on his face, with a piece of chocolate as big as his hand, resting in the palm, and carved into the top were the words "Will you be mine?"

"A little cheesy, I know," Rogue chuckled nervously. "I can't cook and this was the last one in the store."

Sting just stared, unsure of what to do. The heaviness in his chest had disappeared and replacing it was pure elation. He took it with shaking fingers and nervously bit into it. It was good.

Blushing madly he mumbled into the chocolate, "I'll always be yours."

A long way away, Mirajane Strauss crossed another pair off of her list, silently applauding herself at her brilliant plan to send someone to flirt with Rogue in front of Sting. A little cruel, but what was a girl to do?

Fairy Tail collectively shivered at the evil aura the Strauss sister emitted, and Sabertooth shivered too.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**So, excuses for why I was gone if you care: Valentine's Day spirit left me. Like, one day I sat down right this and I just kind of *deflates* Yeah, I don't know how else to describe it. Second, I got lazy. Third, I got caught up in other projects. Third, my dog died. Life is tough. I'll be okay though, hopefully. Okay, enough of this pity fest. **

* * *

**What's next:**

**-StiLu (Sting X Lucy)**

**-Bixanna (Bickslow X Lisanna)**

**-Flare X Laxus (I FORGOT TO ADD THIS I AM SO SORRY GUEST) (Shipping name anyone?)**

**-FreeHar (Freed X Lahar?)**

**-MirErza (Erza X Mira)**

**-Rogue X Frosch (brotp thing)**

**-Wendy X Chelia (shipping name?)**

**-Lucy X Celestial Spirits (brotp)**

* * *

**I'm going to stop replying to the reviews but I will say this, YOU ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPPYYYY! I CRIED! THAT IS HOW HAPPY! Thank you so much, you all make me feel wonderful, like my writing is actually worth something. I feel so bad for making you wait so long, I can't apologize enough. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading :D**

**PS: I couldn't resist adding Mira at the end... she is the one constant in all these stories..**


End file.
